Plants vs Zombies Story 2: This Again
by mmdestroyer973
Summary: The Zombies are dead. For Now. That isn't the only bad thing. Tom gets a Job. At the worst Place ever. The Zombies Are Coming... but after they become friends with the plants, there is more Trouble. And it's not THE ZOMBIES. Who could it be? Will Tom survive? Will the plants survive? Will ANYONE survive? Read to find out; TO SURVIVE.
1. The Job

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 1: The Job**

It was about 10 years after the destruction of Dr. Zomboss.

All the plants were still there, they were just OLDER. Well, they just didn't look older. Tom got older too. Before he was 20, now he is 30. His house was rebuilt a long time ago. Dave looked the same, it was like he was the same age. Peashooter's and Sunflowers Baby left and had to live in the Wild By itself. It also split in Half again too. Tom was sad. He had a special story, but he didn't want to tell it to anyone.

The story was about a girl. Her name was Lisa Gravinson. Tom had a crush on her for a long time. She had long thin Brown hair. It was neatly combed and brushed to her back. She had Blue Eyes and pretty eyelashes. And if you ask Tom, he will say she has big boobs. He liked her since Kindergarten. Tom was lucky because they were in the same class and same school all the time. Lisa always knew Tom liked her, though. Tom asked her out twice, in Middle School and High School. In Middle School she said, "Uhh, maybe?" In High School she said the same thing. This got Tom Mad. Tom decided just to Marry her when he was 24. But he was scared. He knew where she lived, a few blocks away from him. Anyway, Tom has been to her house twice already. Tom decided NOT to marry her, because what will her dad say?

Speaking of Dads, Tom's Dad was a murderer. It all started when Tom's mom decided to divorce when Tom was 12. His dad got mad so one day he broke in Tom's house with a knife. He was lucky because his mom was right at the door, so he killed her FIRST. Tom ran to hid Bedroom and called the cops just in time. He was sentenced to stay in Jail for life. When he was in jail, he called Tom, but he never answered.

Tom sat there and cried after going over the Story one last time. Peashooter heard the crying.

"What's up?" he asked.

Tom opened his mouth, but didn't say a word.

"Tell me, I can help you." Peashooter said.

Tom sighed and told Peashooter the story. Later he was crying. Peashooter ran to the lawn where the other plants were.

"What's the matter with you?" Bonk Choy said.

Peashooter told Bonk Choy the story while the other plants listened. They all cried too.

Tom had to grow up. He decided to get a Job instead of sitting alone in the dark thinking about some "sexy" girl. He got up and grabbed some Job applications. There was a Restaurant called "Grill that Burger". It was a nice restaurant. They had the BEST burgers. But Tom decided not to work there because the most popular Burger was the Belly Burger. After you eat the Belly Burger, you feel full in your Belly. The Belly Burger was BIG and since it is Popular, many People wanna eat it. So it wasn't good for Tom; he could get fired for making it incorrectly. Tom thought about working at "My Home". There you can buy stuff when you are moving in a home. Tom thought no.

"What about 21's? Tom thought.

"21's" was a grocery store. Tom said no sadly because it was close to Lisa's house. Tom was scared he might see Lisa because she always goes to 21's. Tom got up sadly, but he bumped into Crazy Dave.

"I see you want a Job." Dave said. "You should work at Bloom & Doom Seed Co.!"

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't get Crazy!" Dave walked away.

Tom was happy he finally got a Job. He looked up on Google maps where it was. Then he took the #7 downtown bus there. The #7 bus doesn't come often. It usually comes every hour or 45 minutes. Tom got the job and will start his first shift the next day.

Tom came back home and he was dancing. He went to the lawn where the plants were. Repeater found a "edible" Flower. He ran to eat it, but Tom stepped on him "accidentally."

"Hi" Snow Pea said.

"What's that?" Sunflower asked.

"Its a job application." Tom answered.

All the plants gasped.

"What?" Tom was confused.

"What job?" Cactus asked.

"Im working at Bloom & Doom Seed Co.!"

Repeater fell down. Wall-Nut froze. Every plant made some funny gesture.

"So that I will be gone, I want you to be my good little Plants." Tom said and he tapped Potato Mine on the Head.

"What about the Zombies?" Repeater said.

"Bye!" Tom Left.

"What's wrong with him?" Infi-Nut said.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**WILL THERE BE ZOMBIES? **

**WILL HE JUST QUIT?**

**WILL THE JOB BE A TOTAL RIPOFF? **


	2. First Shift

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 2: First Shift**

Tom's first shift started today! He was excited.

It was 6:56 and he had to get there by 8:00. He already ate and stuff, he just had to get the #7 Downtown bus. Tom walked to the bus stop. He looked at his watch. It was 7:30 already!

"Oh my god!" Tom jumped. He wasn't at the bus stop YET. The Bus was supposed to arrive at 7:32. He ran. Tom grabbed his glasses. He saw the bus! Tom was a few feet from the bus and he had to catch it. The bus stopped. Tom ran over to it, but the Bus Driver didn't see him.

***VROOM!* **

The Bus Drove off. Tom sat on the bench sadly. He grabbed a schedule. The next bus was going to take 30 minutes to come.

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man,Oh man, Oh man," Tom was sad. It was 7:35. Tom had to walk to work. Tom didn't even have a CAR.

"Forget this!" Tom said. He swiped his phone to call a Taxi. Tom got to work at 8:05. He was late.

"You are late Mr. Tom sir." His Boss Mr. Horney said.

"Next time you are late, YOUR'E FIRED!"

"Yes Mr. Horney."

Tom made the seeds. They made a lot of seeds. The packet came on a conveyor belt, and Tom had to put the Seeds in. He was making Coconut Cannon seeds so far. Tom has been there for an hour so far, it was 9:46. Mr. Horney walked by.

"How much seeds did you make?" he asked.

"Uhh...12." Tom responded.

Mr. Horney's face turned Purple.

"Grrr..."

Tom covered his ears.

Instead, Mr. Horney calmed down and walked away.

**LATER...**

It was 1:00, their Lunch break. Tom went to Duncan's Coffee. He got a Coffee for $1. He walked by someone. Tom turned around. It was Lisa! Tom gulped.

"Come on, Tom, you can do this." Tom said to himself.

"Uhh...hey Lisa..." Tom blushed.

Lisa turned around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work at Bloom & Doom seed Co.!"

"Oh." Lisa said. She walked away. She didn't want to tell him that she works there TOO.

Tom worked, worked, worked. It was 5:00!

Tom jumped. Mr. Horney was walking around again and he still had the 12 seed packets he made! Tom realized he slept all the time. When he closed his eyes, and opened it back, many hours passed. Mr. Horney stopped at Tom.

"How many Seed Packets?" he asked.

"Uhh...12." Tom responded.

Mr. Horney's face turned Purple AGAIN.

"Grrr..."

"You know what, Tom? JUST GO HOME."

"But-"

"GO HOME NOW!" Tom ran out the Door. Lisa was watching.

"Maybe I should just tell him..." Lisa thought.

Tom got home. When he opened the Door, all the Plants were there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We just wanna celebrate your first day!" Peashooter said.

"Yeah!" Repeater said.

"No" Tom said. "It was the worst."

"You don't look so good." Wall-Nut said.

"Ill take a shower."

All the plants were worried.

"Did you ask Her out?" Repeater said as he was being nosy.

"He doesn't wanna talk about it." Potato Mine said.

Dave came over. He stepped on Repeater.

"I think he needs advice about Girls." Dave said.

"He is so Crazy about that Crazy girl..."

All the Plants left. Dave left. Sunflower had an idea.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tom wasn't going to work. His boss called him and said stay home for the whole week. Sunflower went up to him.

"What now you idiotic verdure?"

Sunflower cried.

"Wait no!" Tom said. "Ohh Man..."

Sunflower ran and cried. She was faking it. It was a test to see something. Dave said anytime Tom is sad, he thinks about Lisa. The Plants hid in the Corner to watch.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa." Tom said to himself.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

The Plants were still watching. Tom continued to say Lisa's name.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa." Tom said. He always thought about her.

"Forget this!" Bonk Choy said.

"Yeah, this is lame."

"Lets get out of here."

Every Plant left except Sunflower. She wanted to help him. When Sunflower went in his room, Tom slammed the door on her.

***SLAM!***

"Go away!" Tom yelled at her.

Sunflower frowned. She had a bumb on her head. Steam came out of it. She put a bandgage on it and listened to Tom on the other side of the Door.

"Lisa is hot, She has a great Bott!" Tom sang a song about Lisa.

"Bott?" Sunflower was confused. "Or Butt?"

Tom sang louder. The song had some weird words in it.

"Ugh!" Sunflower left.

Tom then turned on Romantic Music.

Sunflower went on the Lawn where the everyone else were. They heard Tom's Singing!

"Grrr..." Peashooter said. "I just wanna shoot Peas at him!"

"Yeah, but he LOVES peas you dummy!" Repeater answered.

"Hold on ill be back." Sunflower said. She went in the Chimney!

She was in Tom's house again. She didn't wanna use the front door. because Tom will hear. She went in the Air vent. She went above Tom's room to see what is he doing. Tom was Naked singing and dancing!

"YUCK!" Sunflower yelled.

Tom stopped Singing and Froze.

"What the Heck?" He said. Tom went to the air vent. He saw her.

"Come back here you rascal ill kill you!" He said.

Sunflower needed help. She called 911. The Ambulance came.

The doctor said Tom was POSSESSED.

He went to the hospital to get a shot, or more than 1 shot. Tom will be back in the next day.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. IS SUNFLOWER THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES? **

**2. WILL TOM BE THE SAME?**

**3. WHEN WILL CHOMPER SAY A THING?**

**CHAPTER 1's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES, BUT LATER.**

**2. NO, BUT HE WILL TRY HIS BEST.**

**3. YES, TOM SUCKS AT IT.**


	3. Chomper's Hunger

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 3: Chomper's Hunger**

Tom stayed home today. Mr. Horney told him to stay home for a week. Tom kept a Coconut Cannon seed just in case. When he was in the Hospital, he got about 30 shots in the Torso, so he will stop thinking about Lisa. He will revert to normal soon.

"I only got paid $1!" Tom was mad.

Anyway, Chomper stood at the Window. He was Hungry, Hungry, Hungry. He hadn't spoke in a While so today he decided to to get rid of his "Food Problem". He looked at Zomboss's destroyed castle. Chomper decided to go there to get the Zombie Duplicator. It rained outside too, and the Plants had to stay inside on top of rusty old pots. Chomper opened the Front Door. Tom Grabbed him before he left.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." Tom said. "You know leaving is off-limits when there is a Thunder Storm outside. Tom locked the door.

"Come on!" Chomper said. He used his Burrow move. He went in the Ground. Chomper popped out of the Ground at Zomboss's Destroyed Castle.

"Where is it?" Chomper was looking for the Zombie Duplicator. Chomper stepped on something. He looked down. It was Zomboss's Head!

"Wha Ha Ha Ha!" The head said. Chomper jumped.

He ran away. That wasn't really Zomboss's head. It was the Robot's head. Chomper went back home and Looked through the window in the same position. Crazy Dave walked by.

"I see you are crazy for eating Zombies!" He said. Dave was holding 2 Zombie heads. Chomper grabbed one and ate it.

***CRACK!***

Chomper actually ate a GLASS zombie head. Dave was holding the real head.

"Ooops, I was making a Zombie lamp." He said. Chomper left.

He went back to the destroyed castle. He looked for the Zombie Duplicator again. Chomper stepped on something again. He didn't look down. Just then,

"Brains." A Zombie Said behind Chomper.

Chomper ate him. He realized he accidentally spawned a Zombie.

"Cool!" Chomper said. The Zombie Duplicator was running low on Battery. Chomper wanted to Spawn a Gargantuar, but the Duplicator Died.

"Noooo!" Chomper said. He ran around. He wanted to charge it, but there was no AC adapter. He needed to find it.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

Chomper found a Cord. He thought that it was the AC Adapter. Chomper went home. Tom was gone, so Chomper will have a chance. He didn't want to get in trouble with Tom. It stopped Raining too. Chomper plugged in the AC Adapter. The Zombie Duplicator was charging. It only took 30 minutes to charge anyway. Peashooter came in the Room.

"If you are looking for Tom, he will be back in 45 Minutes!" Peashooter said. Chomper didn't listen to him.

Chomper left and went to sleep. He will wake up when the Charging is finished. Peashooter saw the Zombie Duplicator.

"What the Heck is this Machinery?" He thought.

Peashooter got a Feather Duster. He dusted it so he can read what it was about. Peashooter read something that said: ZOMBIE DUPLICATOR X.

"OH MY GOD!" He said. He called the other plants except Chomper.

"What do you want?" Bonk Choy said.

"What is that?" Sunflower asked.

"It is a Plant Food maker?" Cactus asked.

"I hope it is!" Potato Mine continued.

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Peashooter yelled. "This is a ZOMBIE DUPLICATOR X!"

Everyone gasped.

"LETS DESTROY IT!" Bonk Choy was happy. It was a long time since he destroyed something.

***BAM!* *BAM!* *CRASH!* *CRACK!* *POW!***

The Plants destroyed the Zombie Duplicator. They left and threw it in the Garbage.

**LATER...**

Chomper was awoken when the Door opened. Tom was home. Chomper then went in the Living Room where he let the Duplicator to Charge. It was gone.

"What?" He was confused. He went outside.

He saw the plants on the lawn sweating and doing some crazy stuff.

Chomper jumped in the Garbage. He saw it!

"DARN IT!" Repeater said. "HE FOUND IT!"

But then, Chomper lost it. The Garbage truck was picking up the garbage. Chomper was stuck in the Garbage Truck, looking for the Zombie Duplicator.

"HA!" Repeater said.

Chomper kept finding it, and then losing it.

He was lost in the Dump.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL CHOMPER BE OKAY?**

**2. WILL HE REVIVE ZOMBOSS JUST TO GET SOME FOOD? **

**3. DID TOM GET OVER LISA?**

**CHAPTER 2's ANSWERS:**

**1. NO, SHE JUST WANTS TO HELP HIM "GET" HER.**

**2. NO, IN A FEW CHAPTERS YOU WILL SEE.**

**3. NOW, OBVIOUSLY.**


	4. Zomboss Rises

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 4: Zomboss Rises**

It was time for Tom to go back to Work.

"It's time to FOCUS." Tom said. He didn't know that Chomper was missing.

"Hey Tom." It was Peashooter.

"Hurry up and talk I gotta go."

"Chomper is missing, and he has a Zombie Duplicator. The Zombies Might Come Back!"

"Oh for crying out loud, we defeated Zomboss. THERE ARE NO ZOMBIES."

Tom left. He got the #7 downtown bus. It was crowded. Many people take this bus to go to work. Tom got off just in Time. His job got harder, because it was MIXED. He got Comfused with the different seeds. He made 23 seeds after 30 minutes.

**MEANWHILE...**

Chomper was still at the Dump.

"Uhh... What happened?" He thought.

"Bwains" Someone said.

"Hello?" Chomper wanted to know who made that noise. He looked behind a Pile of Garbage Bags.

"Yes, Yes, Rise Again, my minions!" Zomboss was there.

"Oh no! I accidentaly spawned Zomboss, which is now spawning Zombies!" Chomper felt bad.

"To Tom's House!" Zomboss told the Zombies.

Zomboss's castle was now made of garbage bags and recycled and broken things. Each Zombie Carried a Garbage bag, so when the plants try to stop them, they will take something out (like a broken computer or broken fan) and smash the plants.

"OH MAN!" Chomper felt like he was evil."What have I done!"

"I gotta stop this." Chomper said as he jumped out the pile of garbage bags.

Chomper was caught. There were Traps EVERYWHERE. He was in a Cage, and Zomboss watched him while the other Zombies walked to Tom's house. Some Zombies used Damaged cars to get there.

"So I see you are trying to stop me, even though YOU started it!" Zomboss laughed. While he was, Chomper bit his arm.

"OW!" Zomboss Covered his mouth. He opened the cage, grabbed Chomper, and put him on a Damaged sofa with metal Bars.

"I'm going to turn you into A Zombie AGAIN!"

**MEANWHILE...**

It was 5:00, and Tom got home from Work. He got a B+ grade for that day. He STILL didn't see Lisa.

"TOM!" It was Peashooter again.

"Yes."

"We are all worried about Zombies. What if they return?"

Tom got MAD.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"GO ON VACATION."

Peashooter was happy AND sad. But it was worth it. Tom drove them to a Tropical Forest where it was nice and Peaceful. He also had a Month Supply of Plant Food, and other equipment.

"Finally. The Plants are gone." Tom went inside, grabbing the Daily News Paper.

**JUST THEN-**

Tom heard Screeching outside.

"What the Hell? I'm trying to READ!"

Tom saw Zombies riding Damaged Cars and Some others walking.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Tom was suprised.

"Peashooter was right. The Zombies will now eat My Brain!"

Penny and Dave came.

"User Dave, The Dead have arrived for another battle."

"Lets get Crazy!"

Dave grabbed a shovel. Penny Drove over some Zombies. Tom got a baseball bat.

***WHACK!* *PUNCH* *POW***

"Voomz, Voomz." A Zombie said driving a Damaged Car.

***CRASH!***

They Crashed into Penny, Wrecking the Front of her. Zombies then jumped on her.

***WHACK!***

"Back off, Dead Lunatic!" Tom hit him in the head.

Tom left. He gave his Baseball bat to Dave. He was going to get his Shot Gun. Tom had a gun licence, and he was only allowed to use for "Self Defense" Such as having a melee with Zombies.

Tom shot a Zombie.

"Pop goes his head off." Dave said.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

The Zombies were Destroyed, FOR NOW.

Camera Zombie was there was well. He RECORDED the Melee. He showed Zomboss the video of the Melee. He also found out that Tom had a gun and The Plants were on Vacation.

"Wi needs tu destwoyn he gun!" A Zombie said. Zomboss hit him.

"Speak english, you fool!"

He picked up the Zombie Dulpicator X. He laughed. A Zombie Laughed too. Zomboss hit him.

"This is MY laugh time..."

Zomboss had a Plan...A brilliant Plan...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL CHOMPER BE A ZOMBIE? **

**2. WILL ZOMBOSS WIN ONCE AND FOR ALL? **

**3. WHAT WAS ZOMBOSS'S PLAN?**

**CHAPTER 3's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES, BUT NOW ZOMBOSS WILL DESTROY HIM.**

**2. YES, AND CHOMPER IS IN BIG TROUBLE.**

**3. HELL NO, WHEN HE SEES HERE AGAIN HE WILL GO DRUNK.**


	5. Vacation Prank

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 5: Vacation Prank**

It was a peaceful afternoon. Tom came back from Grill That Burger. He spent $38 on buying Dave, Penny, and himself some lunch. He bought Dave an Original Chicken Sandwich, Large Fries, and a Soda. Tom got the same thing, but he got a Belly Burger. Penny got Oil and 30 Batteries. Each meal was over 500 calories!

"Let's what the News!" Penny said as she turned the Television on.

"Breaking News." The reporter said.

"The meat from Grill That Burger is not real meat!"

Dave dropped his sandwich. "What craziness are we eating?"

"Grill that Burger uses meat filled with artificial Flavor, making it 100 more calories. If you go there over 4 times a week, you are gaining a LOT of weight." The reporter continued.

"Oh my." Penny exclaimed. "User Dave, how frequent do you visit Grill that Burger?"

"Over 4 times a week." Dave answered.

"I guess this is the last meal we have from here." Tom said sadly.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tom woke up early for work. He grabbed a coffee and some toast. He watched the News.

"Breaking News: Grill that Burger is shutting Down next Week."

Tom spit his coffee. Grill that Burger was shutting down!

He grabbed his suitcase, and quickly put his clothes on. He ran to the bus. He got to work very early. Mr. Horney was sick, for eating too Much Belly Burgers. Tom made as many seeds as he can.

**MEANWHILE...**

Chomper was a Zombie. He was told to find the Plants. Zomboss was in his airship. He found the plants on a Beach.

"Hmm... Big Wave Beach." Zomboss said to himself. "Maybe I can use some Bikinis and Pompadours."

THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING...

"Repeater, stop Poking me." Peashooter was annoyed.

"Dude, ZOMBIES!"

"Holy Crap!"

Zomboss put the Zombie Duplicator X in the Tree so the plants won't see it. He spawned an UNLIMITED amount of Beach Zombies. Potato Mine blasted some Zombies.

"HELP!" The Zombies picked up Sunflower.

Snow Pea shot a Pea at his head.

***POP!***

"We have to escape!" Wall-Nut said. He saw a few Lilly pads.

"Get On the Lily pad!"

The Plants escaped on Lily pads.

"NO!" Zomboss said. "They were NOT supposed to escape!"

Cactus shot Zomboss in the Eye.

"OWWWWW!" He jumped in the air very high. He fell in the Sand.

"You want a Fight, ILL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" Zomboss said. He jumped in his airship and put the Zombie Duplicator in there. The Zombies jumped out to get the Plants.

***SPLASH!***

"Hop Off!" Bonk Choy said.

"Abandon ship!" Infi-Nut said.

"You idiot. We are not on a ship." Repeater said.

"JUST LEAVE!" Potato Mine said.

The Plants jumped in the water.

Peashooter grabbed his Emergency Plant Kit. He pulled out Marigold.

"Hello, there." Marigold said in her sweet honey voice. "I owe Tom $1000!

Peashooter put her Back. He pulled out squash.

"Look out!" Snow Pea Warned.

Zombie Chomper fell out the sky.

***SPLASH!***

Squash looked at Zombie Chomper and jumped in the air to Squash him. The plan backfired. Instead, Squash fell in Zombie Chomper's mouth. The plants swam away. Peashooter pulled out Melon-Pult.

"Hello!" He said.

"No time to be happy and sweet, we need to kill Zombie Chomper!" Peashooter demanded him.

Melon-Pult threw Melons. Chomper ate them and he got bigger and bigger! He then ate Melon-Pult. Peashooter pulled out Kernel-Pult. He threw butter. Chomper ate it. He then ate Kernel-Pult.

"Give me!" Repeater said. He grabbed Cabbage-Pult and threw him into Zombie Chomper's mouth. He did the same thing to Winter Melon.

"What's Wrong with you?" Peashooter said. He pulled out Lazer Bean. He shot Lazers.

Chomper opened his mouth to eat the Lazer, but instead it burnt his tounge. Lazer Bean started to Sweat. Zombie Chomper came closer as he shot Lazers. He ate Him. The Plants came back on the Shore Surrounded by Zombies. They kept fighting. Zomboss put the Zombie Duplicator X back in the Tree. Zomboss had another Plan. He made a COPY of the Zombie Duplicator. He then put in Tom's Mailbox. He rung the Doorbell, went back in the airship, and went back to his castle to watch what happened. Tom came home 2 hour before, so he was lucky he had an A grade for that day, he made 104 seeds! He got to keep 10 of them. Tom opened the Door. He saw Zombies.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled. He called Dave and Penny. He got his gun.

"Yes...Zomboss said.

**BACK WITH THE PLANTS...**

Bonk Choy was concerned. "Where are these guys Coming From?" He thought. He FOLLOWED the direction the Zombies were coming from. He looked up. "Is that the Zombie Duplicator Thingy?" He thought. He told the plants.

"Yep. It is." Wall-Nut said.

"LET'S DESTROY IT!" Snow Pea said.

"Yeah!" Cactus Responded.

It was destroyed and all the Zombies died. The Plants decided to go home after that. They came home and Zombies were there.

***BAM!* *BAM!***

Tom was shooting.

"Tom! Follow where they are coming from!" All the Plants said.

Tom couldn't hear. "What?"

Repeater opened the mailbox. He saw the Zombie Duplicator! The Plants destroyed it. Tom was bleeding.

"Time to throw out this." Tom said.

"Wait. What's that?" Infi-nut said. It was sparkly jewel things Inside the Zombie Duplicator.

Tom took a picture of it, and sent it to Jeff. Jeff was a scientist, and Tom's uncle. Later, Jeff texted him: "It's a special Jewel for Zombie Protection"

"Cool!" Cactus said.

"But why would a Zombie Duplicator X have something that is immune to Zombies?" Peashooter thought.

"Naa, we don't need to worry about that now." Repeater said.

They all put one on. Including Dave and Penny. Tom put some around his house.

**MEANWHILE...**

Zomboss was mad. The Zombie Duplicator X was destroyed and He cannot find out what happened, since he connected it to Bluetooth with his laptop. Zomboss was lucky. He had CAMERA ZOMBIE. Zomboss watched it.

"Noo! They took my special Jewels of Zombie Protection!" Zomobss said. "They are worth $10000 a piece!"

Zomboss sent 100 Imps and Camera Zombie That night to steal the Jewels while they sleep. So that morning, Zomboss will have a chance to attack and Have Tom's Brain on his plate.

The Plants were asleep. The Imps went in, taking the Jewels. Bonk Choy was awake. He barely sleeps, and he Knew Imps were in the house. When the Imps came to take the Jewels off the Plants, Bonk Coy Jumped up.

***POW!* *PUNCH!***

Bonk Choy beat up the Imps. Some ran away, some still tried to take the Jewels.

***CHOMP!***

An Imp bit Into Bonk Choy. He killed all the Imps.

"Perfect." Bonk Choy said as he was about to go back to sleep.

**JUST THEN-**

Camera Zombie came in.

"You are NOT keeping those Jewels." He said.

Bonk Choy jumped in the air, hitting Camera Zombie in the Chest.

"Nice try." He said. "My turn."

Camera Zombie kicked Bonk Choy, up the Chimney. Camera Zombie then climbed up.

Bonk Choy ate Plant Food. He hit Camera Zombie many times. Camera Zombie didn't flinch. He kicked Bonk Choy. He almost fell off the roof.

"Say Goodbye." Camera Zombie said as he kicked Bonk Choy again.

"AAA!" He said.

***THUD!***

Bonk Choy fell in the Trash can. Camera Zombie then went to Zomboss's castle WITH the Trash Can.

"Now, I will turn The Punchy-Plant into a Zombie!" Zomboss said. After that, he put Him in a Cage WITH Zombie Chomper.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL THE PLANTS GIVE UP? **

**2. WILL ZOMBOSS WIN ONCE AND FOR ALL? (WE ARE ASKING AGAIN)**

**3. WHAT HAPPENED TO CHOMPER?**

**CHAPTER 4's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES.**

**2. UMM, YOU MIGHT WANNA FIND OUT LATER.**

**3. TO DESTROY THE PLANTS ON THEIR VACATION.**


	6. Brainless

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 6: Brainless**

Bonk Choy and Chomper were Zombies. Zomboss was angry. It was "Brain Day." It's like thanksgiving, but they eat a brain. The only thing was that they didn't have a brain to eat. The rules say that they need to get a Brain BEFORE Brain Day. Zomboss was arrested for 1 year, for Not following rules. He put Camera Zombie in charge.

"Alright guys." He said. "We are going to get Tom's brain!"

"YEAH!" The other guys said.

Camera Zombie looked for Zomboss' magic watch, but he couldn't find it. He was lucky, though. He always had a SECOND ONE. Camera Zombie made head wear and weapons for the Zombies using the watch.

"Let's Go!"

**MEANWHILE...**

Tom had a day off. He was on the phone, trying to call Lisa. That was the 32nd time he called.

"Please leave a message after the beep." The phone said. That was also the 32nd Message. Lisa WAS at home, she just didn't answer. She also deleted the Messages. Repeater Busted in.

"Did she ans-" He said. Peashooter covered his mouth and dragged him out the room.

"Look!" Potato Mine said.

"Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains, Brains." Zombies said as they marched to Tom's house.

"Uh Oh." Cactus said.

The plants shot. Peas bounced off of their sheilds.

"Shield, Where did they get that?"

***BAM!***

Camera Zombie launched a missile with His Cracker Launcher. The plants fell down. Potato Mine killed 5 Zombies with an explosion. Peashooter went in his emergency kit. He got Cherry Bomb.

***CHA-BOOF!***

Camera Zombie took the Damage. A Gargantuar Came. He smashed the Emergency Kit.

"NO!" Sunflower said. She got MAD. She used her Sun Bean. It killed the Gargantuar, making him blind.

"Awesome!" Snow Pea said.

"NO!" Camera Zombie said. He shot another missile. Tom came with a Baseball bat. Just in time, he WHACKED THE MISSILE back at the Zombies. The Zombies ran. Some died.

"DIE!" Tom said. He got his gun, shooting like crazy.

***BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!* *BAM!**BAM!***

40% of the Zombies died.

"Way to Go Tom!" Repeater said.

Camera Zombie was mad he was losing. He didn't want to let down Zomboss. He Summoned Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper. They came, and fought the plants.

It was Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Sunflower, Potato Mine, Wall-Nut, Infi-Nut VS Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper.

Camera Zombie sat and ate Brain Bits.

"Zombie Bonk Choy is 65% stronger!" Dave said.

"Dave, Grab A lawnmover!" Tom ordered him.

"You got it." Dave got a Lawnmover, and rode on it Around and Around.

Zombie Chomper bit the Lawnmover.

**"BANG!***

Dave fell down.

"OOF!" Zombie Bonk Choy Beat up all the Plants.

23 Zombies were left, including Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper and Camera Zombie.

They ran inside. Tom yelled. He ran in the Closet. The Zombies looked around for Tom. Peashooter got up.

"NO. They CAN'T get his brain." He said.

"Dave get Tom's gun." Peashooter said.

"But I don't know-"

"GET IT."

Dave grabbed the gun. He shot from the cracked windows.

Camera Zombie heard the plan. He Shot another missile.

***BANG!***

The plants fell. They couldn't get up.

"No..." Repeater said.

All the Zombies then came out of his house happily. Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper came out too. Then, came out Camera Zombie, with the Brain on a Giant Plate. Camera Zombie also recorded it, he was gunna put in on Zombie Tube (YouTube Parody).

"What have we done!" Peashooter said.

"Look on the bright side, there are no more Zombies!" Repeater said. Peashooter snuffed Repeater very hard.

Snow Pea shot a pea at Camera Zombie's leg. He tripped and Fell, making the brain fall on the concrete. Camera Zombie turned around.

"GRRR..." He stepped on Snow Pea very hard. HE DIED.

"No!" Peashooter was MAD. He grabbed a Golden Plant Food that was always in his pocket. He shot Camera Zombie Many Times. Zombie Chomper bit him, making him go in a coma (5 minutes).

They went in a Zombie bus. They drove away.

"Is that LISA?" Repeater said.

Peashooter punched him. "STOP!"

"No I'm serious!" Repeater said.

"He is right!" Sunflower said.

"HELLO!" Repeater said as she passed by.

"AA!" She jumped.

"Hello..."

Lisa was confused.

"I'm Repeater. I'm one of Tom's plants. These are my friends, and they are also plants."

"SO TOM HAS TALKING PLANTS?" She said curiously.

"Yep." Cactus said.

"What happened to that little Blue One?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Potato Mine said.

"So...I would like to talk to Tom privately please." Lisa said politely.

The plants froze. Tom was Brainless.

"He's Dead." Repeater said.

"WHAT!" Lisa said Suprisingly.

Peashooter punched Repeater.

"He's not home." Peashooter said. He chuckled.

"Oh, okay." Lisa said. She left.

Everyone sighed.

"That was close." Infi-Nut said.

Repeater was in love. "Damn she's sexy." He said.

"We are in big trouble." Wall-Nut said.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WHY WAS ZOMBOSS ARRESTED? (EASY)**

**2. WILL LISA FIND OUT TOM DIED?**

**3. WHAT WILL THE PLANTS DO NOW?**

**CHAPTER 5's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES. THEY HAD TO.**

**2. YES.**

**3. HE IS A ZOMBIE.**


	7. Back in his Head

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 7: Back in his Head**

The Zombies got Tom's brain.

"We need it back!" Cactus said.

"I heard that they start to eat it at 8:00 p.m." Infi-Nut announced.

The plants looked at Dave's watch. It was 6:00.

"Okay. We have enough time...BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!" Dave said to get attention as everyone froze for a minute.

"If the brain is cooked User Dave, we will not be able to put the brain back in his head." Penny said.

"Wait...Pause." Peashooter was confused. "Tom is dead, how will we put the brain in?!"

"We will ZAP HIM!" Repeater said to act "Smart."

"No, Repeater, magic will be used to reactivate the brain cells and tissues to respond to all of his body functions, and make him alive." Penny said.

Repeater looked confused. He _never_ went to College. He _never_ studied Biodiversity. He never studied Plant Life.

***SMACK!***

Peashooter hit Repeater SO HARD, it made a massive sound. It also made a red mark.

"I heard that." Sunflower said as she giggled.

Peashooter was impressed. Repeater was angry. The plants went to the base of the castle. Zombies guarded the castle.

"OW!" A guard Zombie said as Peas hit him hard.

"Harold?" The other Zombie was confused.

***POP!***

His head popped off.

"Penny, Dave, be lookout, and we will infiltrate the Zombies." Repeater said.

"That's a good plan." Wall-Nut giggled.

***SMACK!***

Repeater was hit AGAIN. The Plants jumped in a garbage bag. Potato Mine was on the bottom, using him to move around. When they need to stop, he will hide in the ground Unarmed. A Zombie walked by.

"Twarsh!" He said.

***BONK!***

He died. The plants kept moving. They went in the kitchen. They saw the brain on the table wrapped in Aluminum Foil.

"I'll get it." Repeater said. Peashooter rolled his eyes. Repeater reached for the Brain, but he heard footsteps.

"Crap." He said as he jumped in the garbage bag. It was Zomboss. He saw the Brain, on the FLOOR.

"Who did this?" Zomboss said. "And what is Trash doing on the Ground?" Zomboss was Mad.

"CAMERA ZOMBIE!" He called him. "Yes?" CZ was confused why Zomboss called him on his lunch break. "Put this brain in the fridge, and remove the Garbage Bag, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"Okay." He said disgustedly. He opened the bag.

"Oh F-"

"PLANTS!" CZ responded.

Zomboss ran in. "Destroy them, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Zomboss said.

Camera Zombie grabbed Sunflower first.

"AA!" She screamed.

"No!"

"My daughter!"

CM plucked her petals off. Sunflower screamed again.

"STOP THAT!" Peashooter was mad.

"So what? It's just Petals.." Repeater didn't care.

Peashooter hit him.

"These Petals are my clothes you Dum-Dum!" Sunflower said.

After plucking the petals, CZ put her in the same cage with Zombie Chomper and Zombie Bonk Choy. Then CZ put the plants in a Cannon and Blasted them out.

"Did you get it?" Penny asked.

"Gr...n...n...no." Peashooter said.

"Wait Penny." Dave whispered.

"Yes User Dave."

"Should we use it?"

"Uhhh...I guess if we need Tom." Penny said.

**LATER...**

It was 7:00. They had to do this quickly.

"This is our CRAZY Plant Transmitter." Dave said.

"WE GET IT." Repeater was rude.

"What does it do?" Cactus asked.

"It transports powers from one plant to another." Penny said.

"Cool."

"Try to transport me and Dead Snow Pea." Peashooter said testing to see if it worked.

Dave picked up Dead Snow Pea. He put him on one side, and Peashooter on another side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dave asked. "It WILL hurt."

"Yes."

"Are you Sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you SURE?"

"YES!"

"ARE YOU **SURE**?

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Peashooter just wanted to do it.

Dave turned it on, and put it to HIGH mode.

"AAAAAA!" Peashooter jumped up.

"You have to stay STILL." Penny said.

"I told you you weren't ready." Dave said.

Peashooter grunted. "Try Again!"

**LATER...**

Peashooter kept jumping cause it hurt. It was 7:45. They put metal bars on him to stay still. After that, Peashooter was Snow Pea, for now.

"How long does it last?" Peashooter asked.

"Ummm... FOREVER."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Oh wait no. It lasts a Day."

"Good."

Dave then put Repeater and Dead Snow Pea. Repeater didn't get hurt, to make fun of his brother. They went back to castle. Penny crashed in.

"Who was that?" CZ asked.

"I dunno." Zomboss said. "Let's Eat!" It was 7:59.

"Wait for it.." CZ counting down to eat time.

"8:00!"

Zomboss was going to get the first bite until-

***BANG!***

"Don't eat that BRAIN." Peashooter shot Snow Peas.

Zomboss grabbed the Brain and ran up the stairs. Camera Zombie came. He kicked Peashooter.

"OW!" He said. He shot snow peas.

Camera Zombie couldn't freeze. He kicked him again. Infi-Nut ate Plant Food and made a Shield around all the plants. Camera Zombie left and Came back holding Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper. Chomper tried to eat the shield, but it had no effect on it. Bonk Choy punched it, but it also didn't work. So the Plants ditched them and ran to find Zomboss. Repeater opened a Closet. He saw ZOMBOSS.

"GAH!" He yelled.

"MOVE!" Zomboss punched him.

"Get him!" Cactus said.

"We need a faster way..." Wall-Nut explained.

Everyone started to think, but they had no idea.

**JUST THEN- *POW!***

Zomboss knocked out the Plants. ALL OF THEM. He tied them up and forced them to watch the zombies eat the brain.

**JUST THEN- (AGAIN).**

***BAAAAAAANG!***

The Zombies were assaulted. The Plants looked in the Dark, Heavy smoke. It was Dave!

"Hey! I used this crazy Coconut Cannon seed I Found in Tom's House!

"Cool!" Cactus said.

Coconut Cannon didn't say anything.

"NO!" Zomboss said.

"I believe this brain belongs to us." Repeater said as he shot 2 snow peas at Zomboss.

Dave fed Coconut Cannon **GOLDEN** Plant Food and...

***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!***

The castle was destroyed. All the Zombies died. Camera Zombie lived. He was the last man standing. Zomboss was...well...dead.

"I need that Brain Back!" He said.

The Plants, Dave and Penny went to the Hospital. The brain was still raw. The Doctor put the Magic Vaccine in Tom's Brain. She put it in, and attached the Cells and Nerves. Repeater Vomited.

**LATER...**

The Surgery was successful. Tom was alive, but he wasn't too good. He couldn't remember stuff. He forgot who Lisa was. He forgot he had a Job, He forgot how to walk, how to swim, how to count, and how to Poop.

"We hope he's okay..." They all said.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL CAMERA ZOMBIE TRY TO GET THE BRAIN BACK?**

**2. HOW WILL THE BRAIN GO BACK IN?**

**3. WHERE IS SUNFLOWER?**

**CHAPTER 6's ANSWERS:**

**1. HE DIDN'T GET A BRAIN.**

**2. I CAN'T TELL YOU!**

**3. GET THE BRAIN BACK!**


	8. Pea vs Pea (Extended)

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 8 (Extended): Pea vs Pea**

The Brain was back in Tom's head.

"Yay!" The Plants said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Camera Zombie was pissed off. All the Zombies DIED. CZ lost the Jewels of Zombie Protection. They probably got lost in the explosion of the castle or Something. Camera Zombie had an idea. He freed Sunflower. He turned Zombie Bonk Choy and Chomper back. He then put them into a Cannon which blasted them home. He discuiesed as a human and went to Bloom and Doom seed co. He asked for some Peashooter, Sunflower, Repeater, Chomper, Bonk Choy, Wall-nut, Infi-Nut, Potato Mine, and Cactus seeds. He then put the seeds in ROBOT PLANTS.

"Destroy the Plants, and get Tom's Brain." CZ ordered them.

The Robot Plants flew to Tom's house.

The plants were sitting down, relaxing, and having fun. They were also happy Sunflower, Bonk Choy, and Chomper were back and not Brain-Eating Zombies. Tom came with plant food for them.

**JUST THEN-**

***CRASH***

The robotic plants came out of nowhere and they landed on the lawn.

"What the?" Peashooter was confused.

Tom dropped the plate of Plant Food. "Who the heck are they?"

"WE ARE ROBOTIC PLANTS. Robot Peashooter X said. "WE WERE CREATED MY OUR MASTER, CAMERA ZOMBIE, AND WE WERE TOLD TO KILL PLANTS AND STEAL BRAINS THAT BELONG TO A HUMAN NAMED: TOM."

"Oh no, I'm so scared!" Repeater said is a sarcastic way.

Robot Reapeater X shot 2 Peas at Regular Repeater

***BONK!***

The peas were METAL, KO'ing Repeater. Repeater got back up after eating some Plant food on the ground.

"DESTROY THE PLANTS!" Robot Peashooter X said.

Everyone started to attack each other. Robot Wall-Nut X and Infi-Nut X guarded the Robot plants, and Regular Wall-Nut and Infi-Nut guarded the regular plants. Tom ran inside and hid in the closet, since he had never seen gray humans before.

The Robot Plants were too Strong, and KO'd the regular plants.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" All Robot Plants said.

"Y-yes." Repeater said. Peashooter punched him. "No we don't."

"ROBOT SUNFLOWER, PASS THE REMOTE." Robot Peashooter X ordered her.

"HERE." She said.

Robot Peashooter X pushed one of the buttons.

"What does that do?" Wall-Nut said.

"YOU WILL FIND OUT." Robot Peashooter X said.

***BOOM!***

Tom's house set on Fire.

Tom came out of the house. "What is this orange light?" He asked. "I MUST touch it!"

"Yes!" Repeater said as he jumped. Peashooter Knocked him out.

"NOO!"

Bonk Choy jumped in the air. He kicked Tom out of the way. "Stupid!" He said.

The plants tried to blow out the fire, but it was too big.

"We need Snow Pea!" Potato Mine said.

Peashooter went in the Emercengy kit. He grabbed Hurrikale. Hurrikale blew out the fire. "You can thank me later!" He said.

"My house is black!" Tom said. "COOL!"

"Wait, where did the Robots go?" Repeater asked.

"Those monsters just ditched us!" Cactus said.

"They probably did this to work on a Plan to get Tom's brain!" Threepeater said.

"Threepeater? What are you doing here?" Wall-Nut asked.

"I-I, um... I smelled smoke." Threepeater started coughing. He fell over.

"Are you dead?" Sunflower asked.

"No." Threepeater said. "Just resting."

**LATER...**

It was night and everyone was sleeping except Repeater. Repeater thought the Robots were going to sneak in at night so he stayed up so he could be the hero. He drank 1 gallon of coffee to stay up. Just then, he heard footsteps, and noises. He pretended to be asleep. It WAS the robots. They went in Tom's room to get his brain to Camera Zombie. Repeater followed them.

"ROBOT CHOMPER, BITE THE BRAIN OUT OF HIS HEAD." Robot Peashooter X told him.

"Yes."

Repeater jumped in the room.

"Freeze!" He said as he spammed peas.

"HA HA HA, YOUR LITTLE PEE PEES CAN'T HURT US!" Robot Repeater X said.

Repeater kept shooting. He ate 100 plant Foods, and they didn't even take ANY damage. Repeater's mouth was dry, since he kept shooting for 2 hours. He ate 1000 plant foods in total, and he got full. He fell down.

_"Well, I guess I fail again...I am never going to be the hero after all. I can't even get a girlfriend, I can't get anything, but failure." Repeater said in his mind._

"No." Repeater said. He RAN to the kitchen. He ate 100 GOLDEN PLANT FOOD.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

The Robot plants were hit with Peas very hard. Repeater was happy that he destroyed them, but he DIDN'T. They were still there.

"I THINK IT IS OUR TURN NOW." Robot Peashooter X said.

"Oh S**t." Repeater said.

***SMASH!***

Repeater was attacked by all the Robot Plants SO HARD, he flew out the room.

"OOF!" Repeater was hurt badly. He closed his eyes. He couldn't move. He couldn't shoot. He died.

"NO! Repeater said as he came back to life. HE WAS GOLDEN.

"WHAT THE F***!" Robot Repeater X said.

"TIME FOR YOU MOTHERF***ERS TO DIE!" Repeater said. Repeater charged up a golden pea. IT WAS BIG.

The robots stood there, because they thought it was going to be weak. Repeater was about to blast them, but he fell. "OOF!" He said.

"HA!" Robot Sunflower X said.

Repeater died again. The blast was too strong, that it drained his power. And I mean It drained HIS LIFE.

Robot Chomper X was just about to bite the Brain out of Tom's head, but then they ran out of battery. All the Robot Plants ran out of battery, and they all dissappeared. Tom didn't even know they were there, too.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

The plants relaxed just like yesterday.

"Peashooter, you seem happy." Sunflower said.

"Yeah I do." He said happily. "I hadn't been bothered all day."

Sunflower thought. "Hm.."

"Where's your brother?"

"What brother?" Peashooter was confused.

"Repeater."

"What Repeater?"

"REPEATER, YOUR BROTHER."

"What?" Peashooter acted like he lost his memory so that Sunflower could kiss him. Instead, Sunflower slapped him.

"Lets Go." She said.

They went upstairs. "Repeater is here, sleeping." Peashooter said.

"Repeater, wake up." Sunflower said. He didn't move.

"I know what will get him up." Peashooter said. "Repeater, I have Plant Food!" Peashooter yelled in his ear.

"Hmmm... that usually works on him.

"You know what that means." Sunflower said.

"We kiss?"

"No."

"Well then What?"

"HE DIED!" Sunflower said.

"What?!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peashooter yelled.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTENDED, AND WAS SUPPOSED TO END HERE. THE FOLLOWING UNDER THIS MESSAGE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHAPTER 9.**

They ran downstairs.

"Guys!" Peashooter had to tell them.

"What's up?" Potato Mine said.

"REPEATER DIED!" Peashooter said as loud as he can.

Everyone gasped. Tom came.

"Hey guys, what was with the screaming?" Tom was confused.

"Repeater died." Chomper told him.

"What is a Repeater?" Tom didn't know.

"A Repeater is a Peashooters brother since they are both alike, but a Repeater shoots 2 peas instead of one." Sunflower said to end the conversation.

"What's a Peashooter, What's a pea, and What's a brother?"

"UGH!" Sunflower said.

**3 HOURS LATER...**

"Oh, that's were baby brothers come from." Tom said.

"Yes..." Sunflower was tired about Tom losing some parts of his brain. "Just shut up..."

"What does Shut up mean?" Tom really wanted to know a lot.

"Grrrr..." Sunflower was Angry.

"Why do I have this feeling that something is coming out of my Butt?"

Sunflower left. Tom was too annoying. She went inside with Peashooter, Chomper, Wall-Nut, and Bonk Choy. They watched a movie about this guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog. The name of the movie was called: "The guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog."

_We'll be right back to:"The guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog."_ The TV said.

Just then a TV commercial turned on after. _"Do you think people are just too annoying? Do they ask questions like: What's a Peashooter, What's a pea, What's a brother, and What does Shut up mean? If you see a guy or girl like this, you need the SMART Machine! SMART Machine is easy, just plug it into the Persons head where their Brain is, press the start button, and then it will suck Nutrients and SMART molecules into the Brain and make them smarter! Call the number on your screen in the next 30 minutes and you get it for FREE! That's right, FREE! So get your SMART Machine now! This is not made by the Zombies."_

Sunflower gasped. She needed that. She needed that now.

**END OF CHAPTER 8 (EXTENDED)**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WHICH TWO PLANTS DIED?**

**2. WHAT WILL CAMERA ZOMBIE DO NOW?**

**3. WHAT WILL TOM DO ABOUT HIS JOB, WHICH HE FORGOT ABOUT.**

**CHAPTER 7's ANSWERS:**

**1. YES.**

**2. MAGIC, DUMMY.**

**3. IN THE CASLTE, WHEN SHE IS FREED BY CZ.**


	9. SMART Machine Gone Wrong

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 9: SMART Machine Gone Wrong**

After Watching the Movie, Sunflower ordered the SMART Machine. She Got it for free for calling the number as soon as possible.

"Now, I just Need Tom!" Sunflower said.

**MEANWHILE...**

Camera Zombie was happy. HE made The SMART Machine! The SMART Machine wasn't going to make people Smart. It was going to Suck their Brain INTO the Machine. Then it will disappear and reappear to Camera Zombie.

"YES!" Camera Zombie was happy. "At last, I will get Tom's brain on my plate!" Camera Zombie waited until Sunflower used the SMART Machine on Tom.

"Tom?" Sunflower wanted to Call Tom.

Tom came. "Hi."

"Can you stand over here, while I do something interesting?"

"What does interesting mean?"

"Just stand here."

Tom Stood next to Sunflower. She plugged the SMART Machine into Tom's head.

"What does this do?"

"It makes you SMART!"

"What does SMART mean?"

"I don't know." Sunflower said to make Tom stop taking.

Later, the SMART Machine has successfully made Tom Smart.

"Now Tom, Whats 9 plus 10?" Sunflower asked.

Tom didn't say anything.

"Tom?"

"TOM?"

"Tommy?"

**1 HOUR LATER...**

Tom still stood there, doing nothing.

"Tom was active BEFORE I used the Smart Machine." Sunflower thought. "Maybe the SMART Machine Malfuntioned or Something."

Sunflower went to Peashooter.

"Hey Pea Pea."

"Whaaa?"

"I'm talking to YOU, Pea Pea."

"Don't call me that, babe."

"It's funny!"

"No, it isn't."

"Pea Pea, Pea Pea, Pea Pea, Pea Pea."

"UGH!" Peashooter grunted. "What do you want?"

"Can I have a Screwdriver, PLEASE?" Sunflower said with Goo-Goo eyes.

"Here." Peashooter said. "Never make those adorable eyes again."

Sunflower ran to the SMART Machine. She used the Screwdriver to Open it. She saw the Brain inside!

"What the F***?" Sunflower.

Peashooter gasped. "Sunflower, YOU CURSED!"

"What, no I didn't."

"YES YOU DID! I HAVE IT ON TAPE!"

"Oh man."

"Everybody, Sunflower CURSED!" Peashooter said as he left the room.

"UGH." Sunflower was mad.

She dismantled the SMART Machine.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

Sunflower was finished Dismantling the SMART Machine, but there was NOTHING in it.

"Oh My God!" Sunflower was suprised. "How is this possible!" She couldn't find the brain anywhere.

Sunflower went to Peashooter again.

"Hey Pea Pea, can you help me find a Brain?"

"No."

"Why Not?"

"You keep calling me Pea Pea."

"Okay, if you help me I will stop calling you that."

"Fine."

Peashooter helped his Girlfriend find the brain.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

Peashooter was tired. "Let's give up...That Brain is Nowhere!"

Sunflower kept looking.

"What's wrong with you babe?" Peashooter was confused. "Why do you want this Brain so much?!"

"It...It's Tom's brain."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Yeah, it is. I used the SMART Machine on him, but it didn't work and Tom's brain was gone."

"Let me look at this 'SMART Machine'."

Peashooter picked up a piece of the Dismantled SMART Machine. On it said Belongs to: CZ.

"Who is CZ?" Sunflower asked.

"I don't know." Peashoter answered.

**VERY MUCH LATER...**

"Camera Zombie!" Peashooter said.

"You took 3 hours to find that out!"

"Sorry."

"Wait. On the Commercial it said it isn't made by the Zombies!"

"Yeah, so?"

"THEY LIED!"

"How do you know?"

Sunflower hit Peashooter. "IT'S OBVIOUS THEY LIED!"

"Oh." Peashooter said sadly.

"C'mon Peashooter, lets go to save the Brain!"

"Naah." Peashooter said. "I don't wanna."

Sunflower kissed Peashooter on the mouth.

"Okay let's go."

Chomper Came. "What happened to Tom?"

"He's...uh...um...sleeping...heh heh." Peashooter giggled.

Chomper stared at Peashooter as if he was up to Something.

**1 HOUR LATER...**

"Okay. I believe you." Chomper said.

"Good." Sunflower was happy.

"One more thing." Chomper was curious.

"What?"

"Are you two Dating?"

Peashooter and Sunflower just left. They went to Zomboss's castle. It was still destroyed, but Camera Zombie was still there. He had Tom's brain!

"How did Camera Zombie get the brain?!" Sunflower said.

"I don't know." Peashooter was puzzled. "He probably snook in or something, or the brain went to HIM."

"Whatever. WE NEED THAT BRAIN."

"Right."

Peashooter and Sunflower hid behind a giant bush.

"Alright here's the plan." Sunflower said.

Peashooter was looking at her.

"What?"

**1 SECOND LATER...**

Peashooter and Sunflower made out. CZ made ANOTHER Zombie Duplicator. He Summoned 1000 of each Zombie, except Dr. Zomboss. Zomboss hugged CZ.

"Oh CZ, what will I do without you." Zoboss said. Finally, we have a feast!" ZOMBOSS COOKED THE BRAIN!

"Oh Peashooter." Sunflower said. "Yeaaah..."

**LATER...**

The Brain was Finished cooking! Zomboss put the brain on the table.

"ALL ZOMBIES REPORT TO THE DINING TABLE!" Zomboss said.

All the Zombies went to the Dining Table.

"Now, lets prey." Zomboss said.

Peashooter and Sunflower stopped Making out. They went out of the bush.

"What the?" Sunflower was confused.

"What are we doing near Zomboss's castle?" Peashooter was confused too.

"Why is it rebult?"

"Why does it smells like a Brain?"

Peashooter and Sunflower BOTH gasped.

"THEY HAVE TOM'S BRAIN!"

Peashooter and Sunflower looked through the window of the Dining Area. The Zombies were done preying.

"Camera Zombie, bring the Giant Potion!" Zomboss ordered him.

Camera Zombie brought a Bottle with some powdery stuff. He put it on the Brain. IT GOT BIGGER, AND BIGGER, AND BIGGER.

"What the hell are they doing?"

Zomboss picked up a knife.

***SLICE!***

The brain was cut into equal pieces for the Zombies to eat. Then they had a Party.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Peashooter yelled out. He was sad.

"They ate Tom's brain..." Sunflower said.

"Camera Zombie, you are so Smart for making a SMART Machine, and Tricking the Plants into giving us Tom's delicious brain!" Zomboss told him happily.

"I know..." Camera Zombie chuckled.

"That was a really good Plan!"

Peashooter put his arm around Sunflower.

"Oh my god..." Sunflower cried. She hugged Peashooter.

"This was NOT a happy ending." Peashooter said as he started to cry too.

Peashooter and Sunflower went home sadly.

**END OF CHAPTER 9 **

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WHAT WILL THE OTHER PLANTS SAY?**

**2. WILL ZOMBOSS AT LEAST STOP BOTHERING THE PLANTS?**

**3. WHAT WILL CRAZY DAVE DO?**

**CHAPTER 8's ANSWERS:**

**1. REPEATER AND SNOW PEA.**

**2. WELL, SOMETHING.**

**3. NOTHING.**


	10. Secret Revealed (Extended)

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 10 (Extended): ****Secret Revealed**

Peashooter and Sunflower were sad. ZOMBOSS ATE TOM'S BRAIN. They went home. EVERONE was there.

"Oh, you're back." Chomper said.

"Heh, yeah.." Peashooter said sweating.

"Where were you guys?" Dave asked. "You were out for CRAZY long.

"We..." Peashooter didn't know what to say. "We were on a date!" Peashooter grinned.

"Sunflower, is this true?" Bonk Choy asked.

"Uhh...YES!" She kissed Peashooter.

"Penny!" Dave called.

"Yes user Dave."

"Check if Peashooter and Sunflower are LYING."

Peashooter gulped. "Oh S***."

Penny used her Lie detector. She scanned Peashooter and Sunflower.

***BEEP!***

"LIE." The Machine said.

"The System said that you guys are LYING." Penny said.

"No we aren't!" Sunflower blushed.

"LIE." The Machine said again.

"F***" Peashooter and Sunflower were caught.

"Sunflower LIED!" Chomper said.

"How could you?" Wall-Nut was surprised.

"I'm sorry!" Sunflower said.

"LIE." The Machine said AGAIN.

Peashooter grunted. "Oh man."

"Peashooter and Sunflower, I am sorry we have to do this, but we have to put you in this cage for 24 HOURS." Penny said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Peashooter and Sunflower were surprised.

"Sorry, it's the rules." Dave said.

Bonk Choy Giggled. Peashooter and Sunflower were in the cage. Penny dismantled the Lie detector and put it next to them in the cage.

"Great." Peashooter said.

"No, it's not great."

"It was sarcasm." Peashooter said.

"LIE." The Machine said.

"What the hell?" Peashooter was mad. "This dumb Machine followed us here!"

"Hey Machine!" Peashooter said. "Your'e DUMB! You can't even read our minds."

"LIE." The Machine said.

"What?"

"Peashooter thinks Sunflower is ugly." The Machine said.

"Peashooter!" Sunflower was mad.

"Nooo...I didn't..."

"LIE."

Sunflower turned around. Peashooter was sad.

"Look babe, I'm sorry."

"LIE."

Sunflower started crying.

"Noo! It's the Machine! IT CAN READ OUR MINDS!"

"No Peashooter." Sunflower said. "The Machine is right. It found out that we were lying all the time. WERE BREAKING UP.

"But-" Peashooter tried to make a point since he was in a tough spot.

"THE MACHINE IS RIGHT!" Sunflower yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"LIE." The Machine said.

Sunflower cried louder.

"AAAAA!" Peashooter yelled.

"I HATE YOU MACHINE!"

"LIE." The Machine said. "Everyone Knows Peashooter has a CRUSH ON ME."

"What the F***ing F*** F*** F***!" Peashooter yelled.

Sunflower moved further away from Peashooter.

"Look." Peashooter said. "I love you."

"LIE."

Peashooter went red. He ate a Plant food. He shot 60 peas at the Lie detector.

"REFLECT." The Machine said. The peas went back into Peashooter's mouth.

"UGH!" This Machine is STU-" Just then, Peashooter had an idea. "This Machine is Sexy!" Peashooter said as he raised his eyebrows.

"LIE." The Machine said.

Sunflower stopped crying.

"The Machine smells good!" Peashooter said.

"LIE." The Machine said again.

"See babe, this thing was just...uhh...cute, smart, funny, and yeah."

"LIE."

Sunflower turned around and Kissed him on the mouth. Then they just looked at each other. Peashooter put his hand on her breast and squeezed it.

"Peashooter!"

"What happened? What happened? What happened?" Peashooter was concerned.

"What did I tell you about touching me?"

"Sorry."

"LIE." The Machine said.

"I can't believe it." Sunflower was surprised.

"I am sorry, your breasts are so large, and yeah."

"Sunflower put her hands over her chest so Peashooter can't touch it anymore.

"Oh man." He said.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Peashooter and Sunflower were let out of the Cage.

Chomper came while Peashooter and Sunflower were eating Breakfast.

"Hey, where's Tom?" He asked.

Peashooter and Sunflower stopped chewing.

"Um...I asked you guys a Question, WHERE'S TOM?"

Peashooter and Sunflower STILL didn't move. Chomper left.

"I'm going to ask Dave where Tom is."Chomper said as he left.

"NO!" Peashooter jumped. If Chomper asked Dave, Dave woudn't know. Then he will ask Penny, and then all the Plants. THEN ASK ZOMBOSS. Peashooter ran over to Chomper.

"Umm...Tom went on Vacation." Peashooter grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Chomper looked at Peashooter. Peashooter looked at Chomper.

**2 HOURS LATER...**

"Okay...I trust you." Chomper left.

Peashooter sighed. "That was close!"

"Yeah." Sunflower continued.

"What was close?" Infi-Nut asked. ALL THE PLANTS were behind Peashooter and Sunflower.

"Dude, what's going on?" Bonk Choy asked.

"Do we have to put you back in the cage?" Dave asked.

"Where is Tom?" Threepeater asked.

"Uhh..." Peashooter hesitated.

"He is at Grill that Burger!" Sunflower said.

"You idiot...THAT SHUT DOWN." Peashooter whispered.

"Yeah, and Grill that Burger turned into Make that Salad." Penny said. She turned on her Lie Detector.

"So, Where is Tom?" Potato Mine asked.

"Don't tell me you are going to lie to me again!" Wall-Nut pointed his finger at Sunflower.

"Okay." Peashooter said. "Zomboss ate his Brain."

Everyone gasped.

"LIE." The Machine said.

"What?" Peashooter was confused. "I TOLD THE TRUTH!"

"Sunflower, is this true?" Penny asked.

"Uhh...Yes." Sunflower tucked her head down.

"LIE." The Machine said.

"WHAT?" Peashooter and Sunflower said together.

Crazy Dave picked up the cage.

They were in the cage again for 24 Hours.

Sunflower cried and Hugged Peashooter. Peashooter turned her head to where she couldn't see him, and then he touched her breast again. Sunflower didn't feel it and she kept crying. Peashooter went under her bra and kept touching it.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Penny and Dave decided to go to Zomboss's Castle to PROVE if Tom's brain was eaten.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTENDED, AND WAS SUPPOSED TO END HERE. THE FOLLOWING UNDER THIS MESSAGE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN CHAPTER 11.**

The Plants, Dave and Penny went to Zomboss's castle. Penny rung the Doorbell.

"Who is it?" Zomboss asked.

"Plants." Peashooter said.

Zomboss opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Did you eat Tom's brain?" Dave asked.

"Yes. Now leave me alone! I was just about to attack you."

"Why do you want to attack us if it is about eating a brain you already ate, stupid?" Cactus asked.

"No reason!" Zomboss said. "Oh yeah, have this potion." He gave it to Crazy Dave.

"What for?" Potato Mine asked.

"I don't know!"

"Then why did you make it?" Sunflower asked.

"I don't know!"

"You are Crazy." Wall-Nut said.

"That's MY line!" Crazy Dave said.

"You are right, he IS Crazy." Bonk Choy said.

**"SHUT THE F*** UP!"** Zomboss screamed. He closed the door quietly.

"Can we have the brain back please?" Peashooter asked.

Zomboss opened the door again. "Sorry. I ate it all. I ate MOST of it I mean."

"Why are you being to nice?" Cactus asked.

"Because you asked politely." Zomboss burped.

"SO ALL WE HAD TO WAS ASK POLITELY?" Threepeater said.

"Yup." Zomboss closed the door. Everyone froze.

"Oh my god." Dave asked.

"So, that means we are not lying right?" Sunflower asked.

"Yes." Penny said. "I guess I will Uninstall the Lie detector."

"UNINSTALL?" Penny was about to click yes, but Peashooter stopped her.

"Hey, maybe we will need it later." Peashooter said.

"Penny smiled at Peashooter."

**THAT NIGHT...**

Peashooter woke up that night. Something was stinking up the place.

"What's that smell?" He asked.

He went in the kitchen. IT WAS THE POTION. Peashooter sniffed it. He vomited.

"Yak!" He said. He covered his nose and went over on the lawn. He poured the potion on the lawn. The lawn kills odor, so the potion won't stink anymore.

"I hope it still doesn't cause damage." Peashooter said as he went to bed.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL TOM COME BACK?**

**2. WILL LISA COME BACK?**

**3. DID HE GET FIRED FROM HIS JOB?**

**CHAPTER 9's ANSWERS:**

**1. YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW...**

**2. NO.**

**3. WELL, SOMETHING.**


	11. Guess who's Back

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 11: Guess who's Back**

Peashooter was asleep. Repeater had a pillow and was hitting him in the head. Peashooter woke up.

"Who is hitting me with a pillow?" He looked up.

REPEATER WAS THERE!

"Whoa! Repeater?" Peashooter was surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-Yo-Your'e ALIVE!"

"Of course I am alive."

"I thought you died when those robot plants came and beat your ass!"

"I don't remember that."

"Come on downstairs."

The plants were eating Breakfast. They saw Repeater. Threepeater spit out his cereal.

"What the?"

"Hey!" Repeater said.

"How are you alive?" Wall-Nut asked.

"I must be dreaming!" Sunflower said.

"User Dave, this concerns me on how Repeater is alive." Penny said.

"Yeah. This must be some crazy Magic!"

"Lets test out Repeater." Penny said as he smiled.

**LATER...**

Penny, Dave and all the plants went on the lawn.

"Alright Repeater." Penny started. "When you came back to life, where were you."

"On the lawn, right here." Repeater pointed to where he was. "Then I went to bed, and in the morning, I hit Peashooter in the head with a pillow."

"It hurt!" Peashooter said.

"Okay." Penny said. "Now we know he died when the Robot Plants killed him, and when he came back to life. Dave write this down."

"Okay." Dave wrote the information down.

"Wait a second." Peashooter remembered something."

"What?" Cactus asked.

"Repeater, was the lawn a little stinky?" Peashooter asked.

"Yeah a little. I know the lawn kills odor, but some is left back."

"ITS THE POTION!" Peashooter yelled.

"What potion do you speak of?" Penny asked.

"The one Zomboss gave us yesterday!" Peashooter yelled. "The green one that smelled like S***!"

"So that means, THE POTION MAKES PLANTS COME BACK TO LIFE!" Repeater said.

"Right!" Peashooter said. "I poured it on the lawn to kill the odor, and then it went to you, and then you came back to life!"

"Oh!" Infi-Nut said.

"I get it!" Sunflower said.

"Nice!" Chomper said.

"So, won't Snow Pea be back too?" Bonk Choy asked.

"You have a point." Threepeater said.

Penny went on the lawn. She found a little drip of the green, slimy potion. She scanned it.

"THIS POTION IS USED FOR REVIVING ANY LIVING CREATURE." The Machine said.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god!" Cactus said.

"Lets go everyone." Penny said. If we ask Zomboss for another one, we will revive Tom without surgery, or Magic!"

"YEAH!" All the Plants said.

"Let's go!" Dave said.

Just then, Lisa was walking down the block. Repeater looked at her big breasts as they jiggled as she was walking. Repeater fainted.

Lisa came.

"Uhh... hi?" She said.

"Hello!" Dave said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Crazy Dave. But you can just call me Crazy Dave."

"Okay, but why is there a frying pan on your head?"

"You wanna know why?"

"Um, YES."

"Because I'm CRAZY!"

"Okay, you are TOO Crazy." Lisa walked away.

"Hello little Plants." She bent down to say hello to them.

Repeater looked at her butt.

"Um...Why is there a car on your lawn."

"This is Penny." Dave answered.

"Why did you name your car 'Penny'?"

"Because I'm CRAZY!"

"Yes. I am Penny." Penny said.

"You can TALK?" Lisa was surprised.

"Yes I can." Penny answered. "I am also a TIME MACHINE!"

"Cool!" Lisa thought Penny was cool. "Bye!" Lisa started walking away, but then she came back. "I almost Forgot, where's Tom?"

"He is at work!" Wall-Nut said.

"No, zombies ate his brain." Dave said.

"DAVE!" All the plants including Penny said.

"WHAT!" Lisa couldn't believe it. "I know there are Zombies around town, but they ate his brain?"

"No!" Repeater said.

"That's fake!" Threepeater said.

"Yeah!" Bonk Choy said.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked.

"Why do you care about Tom so much?" Peashooter asked.

"Yeah good question!" Repeater said. "If I said that, Peashooter will hit me!" Peashooter hit him.

"Yeah, why?" Infi-Nut asked.

"You like him?" Sunflower asked.

"No..." Lisa blushed. Everyone looked at her, raising their eyebrows.

"Okay!" Lisa admit it. "I like him."

"S***!" Repeater said.

"Oooh!" Cactus and Sunflower said together.

"Seriously, where is Tom?" Lisa wanted to know. "I don't want him to die!"

"He is on Vacation!" Penny said.

"Okay." Lisa left.

"Okay guys, we need to revive Tom!" Peashooter said.

"And Snow Pea!" Repeater said.

"Right! Come on lets go!"

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

"I'm really glad your'e back!" Cactus said to Repeater said.

Repeater scratched his neck and blushed. "Heh, Yeah."

Everyone went to Zomboss's castle. They knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Zomboss said.

"Can we have another one of your potion?" Dave asked.

"Why?" Zomboss asked.

The plants didn't want to tell him they need it so revive Tom.

"It tastes good!" Repeater said.

"Yeah, uh... its delicious!" Sunflower said.

"Yeah, we ALL drank it in a second!" Chomper said.

"Yeah, and after we drank it, we didn't eat dinner!" Threepeater said.

"You guys MUST really like it!" Zomboss said. "Come in." They went inside the castle.

"Camera Zombie!" Zomboss called.

CZ came right away. "Yes Father?"

"Bring me a Gallon of the Green Goop Potion."

"Okay." CZ went to get it.

"Here you go!" CZ game with A GALLON. "I have more in the back!"

"Thanks!" Dave picked up the Gallon of the potion and opened the door.

"WAIT!" Zomboss said.

"What?" Penny was confused.

"Please stay." Zomboss said. "I really want company, these Zombies are so BORING! And while we talk, we can drink the Green Goop Potion, and have some Cheese Crackers!" Zomboss looked at them. "Please?"

"Okay. We will stay, for 30 minutes." Peashooter said.

"Yay!" Zomboss said. He ran to get the Cheese Crackers.

"Great." Sunflower said. "Just Great."

"Now we REALLY have to drink it." Potato Mine said.

"It's Repeater's fault!" Wall-Nut said.

"Yeah!" Threepeater said. "He lied to Zomboss that it was good!"

"I'm sorry." He said.

**LATER...**

Zomboss, CZ, Dave, Penny, and the Plants sat at the Table to drink the nasty Green Goop Potion.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Zomboss asked everyone except Penny.

Penny poured it in her System to use for gas. Repeater sniffed the potion. It smelled worse. He licked it.

"YAK!" He yelled.

"Repeater please, don't yell at the table." Zomboss said.

Everyone drank it.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

Everyone went Back home. They had to wash their mouths.

"That was nasty!" Peashooter said.

"I know." Sunflower said.

"It tasted like S***!" Chomper said.

"What will we do now?" Wall-Nut asked. "We blew our chance to get the potion!"

"Yeah, I guess we have to sneak in at Night." Bonk Choy said.

"GENIUS!" Peashooter said. He hugged Bonk Choy.

"Whoa! Thats gay...don't hug me, Bruh." Bonk Choy pushed Peashooter away.

"We could sneak in at night!" Peashooter said.

"WHO will sneak in at night?" Penny asked.

"Me and Cactus!" Repeater said.

"No." Penny said.

"Why?"

"I can sense if you two go, you won't finish the mission."

"How do you know?"

"I have future visions." Penny said.

"Dammit!" Repeater said.

"Bonk Choy and I." Wall-Nut said. "We are both Police!"

"NO!" Bonk Choy said. "That's gay! You can't sent two MALE plants, THAT'S GAY!"

Wall-Nut rolled his eyes.

Penny pulled out her Random-meter. She spinned 1 combination of two Plants. It landed on Repeater and Cactus.

"YES!" Repeater said. He jumped in the air.

"No." Penny said. She spinned again. It landed on Repeater and Cactus Again.

**MUCH LATER...**

Penny kept spinning but it kept landing on Repeater and Cactus.

"Penny, you better stop Spinning!" Repeater said.

"Alright, you two can go together."

"YES!" Repeater put his arm around Cactus.

"WITH PEASHOOTER." Penny said.

"Boo." Repeater said.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL THEY SUCCEED?**

**2. IF THEY DO, WILL THE POTION WORK?**

**3. IF IT DOESN'T, IS THERE ANOTHER WAY TO GET TOM ALIVE?**

**CHAPTER 10's ANSWERS:**

**1. SPOILER: YES.**

**2. YES.**

**3. YES.**


	12. Let's Steal some Goop

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 12: Let's Steal some Goop**

Repeater, Cactus and Peashooter had to sneak in Zomboss's castle to get more of the Green Goop potion.

"Alright guys, lets sneak in this window." Peashooter said.

"Yeah!" Cactus thought it was a good idea.

"Repeater?" Peashooter realized he wasn't paying attention. "REPEATER?"

Repeater was checking out Cactus. He looked at her.

***SMACK!***

Peashooter hit Repeater SO HARD, he fell. Cactus giggled.

"Its...not funny." He said.

They snuck in the window. It was dark in that room.

"Why is it so dark?" Cactus asked.

"What room is this?" Peashooter asked.

Repeater turned on the light. The Room was Zomboss's Bedroom!

"Repeater turn the light off!" Cactus said quietly.

Repeater Turned the light off. Zomboss woke up!

"HIDE!" Peashooter said.

Peashooter hid in the closet. Cactus and Repeater hid under the bed. Repeater was alone with her. He decided to tell her he liked her. He was scared. Zomboss got out of the bed, and went in the kitchen.

"Cactus." Repeater said.

"Yes?"

"I...umm..."

"What's wrong."

Repeater Blushed. "I..."

"You what?"

"I LIKE YOU!" Repeater said very fast.

"What?" Cactus couldn't hear him.

Zomboss came back in the bedroom with a glass of the green goop potion. He drank some, put the glass next to his bed, and went back to sleep.

"The coast is clear!" Peashooter said. "Guys?"

"What did you say, Repeater?" Cactus said.

"Uhh..."

"Tell me."

"Uhh..."

"Repeater."

"Uhh..."

"Do you like me?"

Repeater jumped. "Uhh...no...um, who told you that?" Repeater chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"YES."

Cactus looked at him.

"Okay. You got me. I like you." Repeater said sadly.

"Repeater, I like-"

"GUYS!" Peashooter yelled.

"BRUH." Repeater said. "You could have woke up Zomboss."

"We have to go guys, COME ON!" Peashooter was very serious about the mission.

"Cactus, you look there, I look here, and Repeater, you just stay here." Peashooter said.

"WHAT?!" Repeater was confused. "Why can't I do anything?"

"I can't trust you. You might interfere with things." Peashooter said.

"But-"

"STAY HERE." Peashooter said.

"Fine." Repeater stood there.

**LATER...**

Peashooter and Cactus came back, each of them holding a Gallon of the Green Goop potion.

"Let's go." Repeater said.

"WAIT." Peashooter said.

"What now?"

"YOU have to hold this." Peashooter said.

"WHY?" Repeater asked.

"Cactus is a girl."

"UGH!" Repeater said. They walked home.

"Repeater." Cactus called.

"Ugh, yes?" He answered.

"Remember when you said you like me?"

"Yes."

"I like someone else."

"Who."

"I mean, I am dating someone else."

"Oh." Repeater felt said. "Well, who?"

"Peashooter."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Repeater was surprised.

"Yes I'm dating Homing Thistle." Cactus said.

"So you are dating Peashooter?"

"No, Homing Thistle."

"He hearing must be wrong." Repeater put his hand in his ear. "Can you write his name on this paper."

Cactus wrote his name: "Homing Thistle".

"Oh." He said. "You date HT."

"Yeah." Cactus said.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?" Repeater said.

"Well, HT is a Plant which shoots spikes at the Zombie that is closest to your House." The Narrator said.

"Oh. Thanks Narrator!" Repeater said.

Homing Thistle came out of Nowhere.

"Hey Babe." He said. He put his arm around Cactus. Repeater frowned.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

"Well, no." Cactus answered.

"IF YOU BOTHER MY GIRLFRIEND, I WILL BEAT THE S*** OUT OF YOU, PUNK."

"How about if you introduce Each other!" Cactus chuckled.

"I am Repeater."

"I am Homing Thistle." He said as he gave him a nasty look.

"Well, I gotta go." HT said.

"Where?"

"AWAY FROM THIS LOSER." HT left.

"I don't really like HT." Repeater said. "He is mean!"

"So do I." Cactus said.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I don't really like him, he is sorta Mean and embarrassing." Cactus said.

"Why don't you break up with him?"

"I can't."

"Why?!"

"He is going to kill me."

"But you are a girl!"

"I know." Cactus frowned. "He will still kill me no matter WHAT."

The plants reached home with 2 gallons of the GG Potion. Everyone was asleep, since that is was like 5 in the morning. They were gone for 3 hours. They got Tom's dead body and poured it on him.

"IT DIDN'T WORK?" Repeater said. "WHY?"

"Something is wrong." Peashooter said.

"Maybe he needs his brain?" Cactus guessed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"YEAH!"

"We need his BRAIN!"

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Peashooter, Repeater, and Cactus told the other plants that Tom's brain was needed for it to activate. Penny looked it up.

"They are right user Dave." Penny said. "We need his brain."

"Why not use Snow Peas Brain?" Bonk Choy asked.

"No." Penny said. "You need to use A HUMAN BRAIN."

"A Human Brain in general, or Tom's brain?" Potato Mine asked.

"A Human Brain. ANY Human Brain."

"So, where to Brains come from?" Sunflower asked.

"ZOMBOSS!" Everyone answered.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL ZOMBOSS HELP THE PLANTS?**

**2. WILL IT WORK, THOUGH?**

**3. WHAT IF ZOMBOSS DOESN'T HAVE A BRAIN?**

**CHAPTER 11s ANSWERS:**

**1. MAYBE.**

**2. NO.**

**3. NO.**


	13. No Brains Found

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 13: No Brains Found**

All the Plants, Dave and Penny went to Zomboss's castle to get a brain. When they arrived, Zomboss opened the door right away. He looked MAD.

"Hey Zomboss." Peashooter said as he giggled. "Do you have a brain?"

"Yeah, a HUMAN Brain." Penny said.

Zomboss didn't answer. He still had a ugly look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Someone stole 2 Gallons of My Green Goop Potion!" Zomboss screamed.

"Oh." Repeater giggled.

"So can We have a Brain?" Potato Mine asked.

"Okay, IF you help me find who stole my Green Goop Potion.

"DEAL!" Everyone said.

"Dude, we are screwed." Repeater said.

"Yeah." Cactus continued. "We have to tell them we did it or lie!"

"My security cameras are not working." Zomboss said. "I can only hear the audio, and I cannot see the video."

"Oh." Peashooter said. He remembered that he was screaming, and the screaming was on the audio footage.

Zomboss played the footage. First whispering was heard, then: "GUYS!"

Peashooter said that when Repeater and Cactus weren't paying attention. Zomboss looked at Peashooter.

"Peashooter that sounds like YOUR voice." Zomboss said.

Peashooter hesitated. "Well, the thief probably had a cold!" He giggled.

"Or maybe the Thief IS ANOTHER PEASHOOTER!" Sunflower said.

Everyone froze.

"What does that mean?" Repeater said.

"She doesn't mean another type of Peashooter, like my Friend Repeater over here." Cactus said.

Repeater blushed. "Yeah...ME!"

Zomboss continued to play the footage, and listen for audio noises. He switched to the Kitchen Cameras. In the kitchen, your voice ECHOS.

"Cactus, you look there, I look here, and Repeater, you just stay here." The audio said.

Everyone froze.

"Repeater and Cactus are dating?" Chomper asked.

"No." Penny said. "But he likes her."

"IT WAS YOU GUYS ALL ALONG!" Zomboss said. "I thought you were my friends!"

"Busted." Repeater said.

"We are sorry!" Cactus asked.

"No we aren't." Repeater said.

Peashooter was about to hit Repeater, but Cactus did it for him.

"OW!" Repeater yelled. "What was that for?"

"We just wanted it so we can Revive Tom and Snow Pea." Cactus said.

"Yeah, but when you invited us to drink the Green Goop Potion, we actually wanted to take it home, NOT drink it." Repeater said.

"I don't care." Zomboss said. "EVERYONE, OUT!"

"But do you have a Brain?" Chomper asked.

***SLAM!***

Zomboss slammed the door.

"Dammit!" Dave said.

"What will we do now?" Wall-Nut asked.

"We are going to have to find somewhere else to find a Brain." Penny said. "Right user Dave?"

"Uhh...Maybe?"

Everyone split up, going places to look for a Brain.

"You want a Brain?" A guy asked Dave and Penny in a Bar.

"Yes!" Dave said.

The guy burst out laughing.

"HE HE HE HA HA HA HA!" He laughed so hard. "HE HE HE!"

Dave and Penny looked at each other.

"Hey guys, this man with a Frying Pan on his head wants a Brain!" He said as he laughed. "HA HA!"

Dave was embarrassed. They left. Everyone was laughing.

Peashooter and Repeater went to Bloom and Doom Seed Co.. They went inside.

"Hello!" A Lady said with a hoodie on. "What would you little plants like?"

"We need a BRAIN." Peashooter said.

"A brain?" The Lady said. "Umm..."

"You sound familiar." Repeater said. Peashooter hit him.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Peashooter yelled.

"Uh.. come with me." The Lady said.

They walked inside. The Lady went to a door that said: "Mr. Horney's office". The Lady knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" Mr. Horney said.

"I am here with two Plants." The Lady said.

"COME IN." He answered.

"It appears that these two Plants need a BRAIN." The Lady said.

Mr. Horney looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"GET OUT OF MY F***ING OFFICE NOW, LISA OR I WILL FIRE YOU!" Mr. Horney screamed at her.

"What did he say your name was?" Repeater said.

"Uhh... he said...Leann." The Lady giggled. Her hoodie came off.

"Lisa?!" Repeater and Peashooter said together.

"Okay." She said. "You caught me."

"YOU work here?!" Repeater asked.

"Yes." She answered. "I worked here since TOM worked here."

"How come he didn't know?" Peashooter asked.

"Cause, I tried to hide from him." Lisa said.

"Why?" Repeater asked. Peashooter hit him.

"Come on, let's not waste her time..." Peashooter said.

"No, you can waste my time." Lisa said. "I hate this job."

"Why?"

"Mr. Horney, that fat guy is the most strict Boss ever!" She said.

"Yeah, he seems pretty mean." Repeater said.

"No, he is VERY mean."

"Oh." Peashooter said.

"I am one of his A+ workers." Lisa said. "He would NEVER want me to leave this job. I really want to be Fired."

"So you can Date Tom?!" Repeater said. "OW!"

Peashooter kicked him in the area he was not supposed to be kicked at.

"Oww..." Repeater cried.

"Well...maybe." Lisa cried. "I kinda Miss Tom."

"Awww... Repeater said.

"Can you guys help me get fired?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm... I don't know." Peashooter said. "What do you think Repeater?" "Repeater?"

Repeater was looking at her Breasts. "REPEATER!"

"Is he staring at my Breasts?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, he is a pervert." Peashooter rolled his eyes. "One day he tried to rape Cactus." He said. "Hold on." Peashooter charged up a Pea and Shot it.

***SMACK!***

"OWW!" Repeater fell down. "Owww..."

"Repeater, stop looking at Girls." Peashooter yelled.

"So, can you guys help me?"

"Sorry we can't." Peashooter said. "Remember, we are here to look for a BRAIN."

"Oh." Lisa said. "Well maybe next time."

"Okay. Bye!" Peashooter said.

"Bye!" Lisa said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Repeater said very fast. Peashooter hit him.

Lisa was confused.

All the Plants went EVERYWHERE to look for a Brain, and they couldn't find one. They met back at Zomboss's castle.

"What took you guys so long!" Wall-Nut asked.

"Yeah!" Potato Mine asked.

"We were in a little bit of Trouble." Peashooter said.

Zomboss came. He gave Penny a Toy Submarine.

"A toy Submarine? What for?"

"It isn't a Toy." Zomboss said. "It can grow and shrink!"

"WOW!" Everyone said.

"So, what will be do with it?"

"Well, you will go inside, go into my Stomach and get a Sample of My brain, since you don't need a whole brain."

"Cool!" Cactus said.

"Let's go!" Dave said.

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL THEY FIND THE BRAIN?**

**2. IF THEY DO WILL IT WORK?**

**3. WHAT WILL THEY DO AFTER TOM IS BACK?**

**CHAPTER 12s ANSWERS:**

**1. NO, BECAUSE HE FOUND OUT THEY STOLE THE Green Goop Potion.**

**2. YES.**

**3. HE DOES, BUT HE WON'T LET THEM HAVE IT BECAUSE, YEAH.**


	14. Tom is Back

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 14: Tom is Back**

**MESSAGE: I Ran out of Ideas for the Story, so I got this Idea from one on my Friends. It sounds nothing like what I would write as a chapter, but it is actually pretty neat. If you want spoilers, ask me. ENJOY!**

The Submarine Zomboss gave Penny grew Big.

"Good Luck!" Zomboss said.

It shrunk to smaller size. Zomboss put it in his mouth and drank water.

***SPLASH!***

They went inside his Stomach. Repeater Vomited. It was green EVERYWHERE. There were nasty blue gooey stuff all over the place. Repeater vomited again.

"I hope this doesn't take long." Dave said.

"The approximate time for this is about 3 DAYS.

"WHAT?!" Peashooter said.

"YES. 3 DAYS." Penny said.

"SO IT TAKES 3 DAYS TO FIND A PIECE OF A DAMN BRAIN?!" Peashooter yelled.

"Peashooter!" Sunflower said.

"Sorry."

They went in Zomboss's Esophagus.

"We have to go VERY slow in his Esophagus." Penny said. "This is why I am driving."

"Why?!" Repeater asked. Peashooter rolled his eyes.

"Because If we go fast, we might Damage his Esophagus, AND he will choke."

"I need Proof." Repeater said. He put the Submarine on TURBO mode.

***ZOOM!***

"REPEATER YOU F*** HEAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bonk Choy said.

"Stop!" Wall-Nut said. "Did you hear what Penny said about Damaging his Esophagus?!"

"I am Trying to Stop!" Repeater said. "He kept hitting the Turbo Button, but It wouldn't stop.

Zomboss was choking.

"Is you alright?!" A Zombie asked.

Zomboss coughed. "Ugh...g...g...give...water..."

"Water?!" The Zombie asked.

"Y...YES!" Zomboss said. His face turned purple.

The Zombie left and came back with hot sauce.

"Here you is go!" The Zombie said.

Zomboss drank it.

"What is that rumbling?!" Potato Mine asked. Everyone looked behind them.

"LAVA!" Dave said.

"No, Zomboss cannot drink Lava." Penny said. "It is probably hot sause."

"Repeater this is your fault!" Peashooter said.

"I am sorry I didn't know!" Repeater cried. Peashooter chased him around the Submarine.

"Stop Chasing me!" Repeater said.

Peashooter tripped and Landed on the EJECT Button. Repeater looked at him angrily. Everyone flew out of the Sub. The Hot Sause voilently pushed them into Zomboss's stomach.

***SPLASH!***

Peashooter kicked Repeater in his head.

"You see!" He yelled at him.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't chased me!" Repeater said kicking Peashooter back.

"Well, none of this would have happened if you pushed the God Damn turbo button!" Peashooter said.

"NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T BORN." Repeater said.

"F*** you!" Peashooter said.

"F*** you too!" Repeater said.

They both turned around. Everyone just stood there.

"I'm Leaving." Repeater said.

"Me too." Peashooter said.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME." Repeater said.

"I am not following your ugly ass!" Peashooter said.

"Stop cursing!" Sunflower said. "Plants vs. Zombies Story 2: This Again is supposed to be for kids!"

Repeater ran back to Sunflower and kicked her in her head. She fell. She got a bump on her head. Everyone gasped, except Bonk Choy. He was laughing, but he tried to hold it in. Peashooter looked at Repeater.

"Did you just kick my-"

"YES F***ER." Repeater said.

They ran to each other and started to fight.

***PUNCH!* *POW!* *KICK!***

"Penny, what do we do?" Dave asked.

"Leave them user Dave." She answered.

They left. They went into the intestines.

**3 DAYS LATER...**

They found the pieces of Tom's brain. They went in the Sub and got out. They went back to bigger size.

"What a relief!" Sunflower said.

"Sunflower!" Zomboss said. "How the hell did you get that nasty bump?" He asked.

"Repeater kicked me." Sunflower cried.

"Where is he?" Zomboss scratched his head. "Where is Peashooter too?"

"They are fighting in your Stomach." Infi-Nut said.

Just Then, Zomboss's stomach grumbled. He barfed them out. They were covered in Brain goop.

"YUCK!" Cactus said.

Everyone went home. Penny washed them out from the Brain Goop. She listened for their Heartbeat.

"NOTHING." Penny said.

"WHAT?!" Wall-Nut said.

"Yes." Penny cried. "They died."

"Are you lying?" Bonk Choy asked.

Penny got her LIE Detector. "LIE." The Machine said.

"The Machine is still broken." Penny said.

"But anyway, now we can Revive Tom!" Dave said.

Penny opened Tom's brain, put the chunks in, and poured the Green Goop potion on him. His eyes opened.

"TOM!" Sunflower said. "You're back!"

"What? What is on my Back?"

Everyone laughed.

"Who are you guys?!" He asked. "Talking Plants?"

"I am Chomper." Chomper said.

"I am Sunflower." Sunflower said.

"AAA!" Tom said. He got Up.

Lisa walked down the Block.

Penny scanned Tom.

"Unfortunately, When reviving People with the Green Goop, AFTER putting the the Brain late, it only Revives THEM, not their memory." Penny said.

"Oh." Bonk Choy said.

"He should have died WITH his brain." Chomper said.

Lisa came. "Hi Penny, Hi Crazy Dave, Hi Plants, OH!" Lisa jumped. TOM WAS THERE.

"Uhh...Hey Tom." Lisa blushed.

Tom looked at her. He got his memory back.

"Hey Lisa." He said happily. "Uh.. one second."

"Guys, help!"

"What you mean help?" Threepeater said. "You lost your memory!"

"I got it back after looking at Lisa." Tom said.

"How do you know you lost your memory?" Sunflower asked.

"I dunno!" Tom shrugged his shoulders. "HELP!"

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I don't have a crush on Lisa anymore!"

"UH OH!" Bonk Choy said.

Repeater came back to life somehow.

"Can I have her then?"

Cactus jumped. Penny jumped. Dave jumped. EVERYONE JUMPED.

"How did you..." Penny asked.

"I dunno." Repeater shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, can I be with you?!" Repeater asked as he made goo goo eyes.

"I don't know if me and a Plant would go together." Lisa said stepping back.

"This chapter is weird!" Bonk Choy said. "Hurry up and talk! I am waiting for this chapter to end!" He yawned.

"Who wants lunch?" Penny asked.

"ME!" Everyone said. They went inside for lunch. Peashooter came back to life somehow and went in for lunch.

Tom and Lisa were alone outside.

"Hey, how about a DATE?" Lisa asked.

_"OH NO!" Tom said in his mind._

Tom didn't want to deny Lisa. "Uh... okay!" He blushed for some reason.

"Nice!" Lisa said. She kissed him on his cheek, close to his mouth.

Repeater was there. "I need to sabotage that date." He said.

Lisa walked away. "Yes." She said happily. "Time for my Plan to work! I will take Tom on a Date, and will finally make him one of me!" She said. She made an evil laugh.

She went to Bloom & Doom Seed Co..

"I am home, Daddy!" She said in a robotic voice.

"Good." Mr. Horney said. "Did you ask Tom on that date?"

"Yes. Daddy." Lisa ran to her father to hug him.

"Yes. Soon we will make him one of us." Mr. Horney said.

He opened a closet with all the Workers in there. THEY WERE ROBOTS.

"HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" They made an evil laugh.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. IS LISA EVIL?**

**2. WHAT WILL SHE DO TO TOM?**

**3. WILL REPEATER SUCCESSFULLY SABOTAGE THE DATE?**

**CHAPTER 13s ANSWERS:**

**1. YEAH!**

**2. YEAH!**

**3. SORRY, I CANNOT TELL YOU BECAUSE TOM TOLD ME NOT TO.**


	15. Project: DATE

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 15: Project: D.A.T.E**

Lisa and Tom were about to go on a Date. Lisa was actually a ROBOT. Mr. Horney's name was actually Mr. Gravinson!. HE IS HER FATHER! Mr. Gravinson pretended to be Mr. Horney because he knew Tom was going to get a job at Bloom & Doom Seed Co.. If Tom knew he was Mr. Gravinson, he will know he was Lisas Father. So now, Lisa had a Plan to ask Tom on a Date. Then she will turn him into a Robot like and the other workers at Bloom & Doom Seed Co..

"Tom, you are looking fancy!" Peashooter said as he smiled.

"Yeah, this date will probably be the best!" Chomper said.

Tom was sweating. "Oh Man!"

"What's wrong?" Threepeater asked.

"Remember, I don't like Lisa anymore." Tom said. "But I guess It will still be good. Right Guys?"

"Yeah..." Infi-Nut said.

"Just Remember." Potato Mine said. "Stick to the Plan."

"Remember your Script!" Repeater said.

"Okay." Tom sighed. "Maybe it won't be so bad..."

**AT THE DATE...**

Tom waited for Lisa at the Restaurant. She came. Tom's mouth went open.

_"Dang, she looks sexy!"_ Tom said to himself.

Lisa wore a nice dress where half of her Breasts were exposed. Tom tried not to look at her Breasts because he didn't want her to feel weird.

"Hi Tom!" She said. "Ready to Go?"

Tom stood there. "Uhh...yes!" He chuckled. He looked at her Breasts as she walked. They went inside.

"Hello!" The waiter said.

"TAKE US TO A TABLE." Lisa said.

"What are your names?"

"LISA AND TOM HURRY UP!"

"You are not on the reservation list." The waiter said.

Lisa flipped her eyes upside-down. She hypnotised him.

"You...m...may enter." He said.

Lisa and Tom sat at the Table. When Lisa sat down, her Breasts giggled. Lisa caught him staring at her Breasts.

"Heh heh heh." Tom blushed.

"No, its okay." Lisa said. "You can look."

The waitress came. "What would you two like?" She said.

"Everything on the menu." Lisa said.

"That's about $229.89." The waitress said. "Are you sure you want EVERYTHING?"

Lisa flipped her eyes Upside-down again. She hypnotized her.

"Your food will be ready in a second." She said.

Lisa turned to Tom and gave him a cute look. Tom smiled.

"Oh Tom." She said.

_"Yes...my plan is working!"_ Lisa said to herself. _"All I have to do is keep Tom attracted to me, then I can turn him into a robot!"_

"Wanna touch my Breasts?" Lisa asked.

Tom froze. _"What should I say?"_ He said to himself.

"No thanks." Tom said. "Thats inappropriate."

"TOUCH MY BREASTS!" Lisa said.

"NO!" Tom yelled.

Lisa pulled down her dress under her breasts. Tom's pupils shrunk. "Holy god, they are big!"

"Now touch it." Lisa said in a dirty way.

"NO!" Tom yelled again. "That's inappropriate."

The waitress came with the plate of food. She gasped. She dropped the plate. "OH MY DOG!" (Yes, she said DOG.) She called security. They kicked Tom and Lisa out.

"Rule #97, NO PUBLIC NUDITY!" The guard said as he slammed the door.

"Rude." Lisa said.

The guard opened the door again. "By the way, you have nice boobs!" He said. He slammed the door again. The door squeezed his hand.

"What now?" Tom asked.

Lisa pushed Tom against the wall. She closed her eyes. She was going to kiss him. Tom thought it was time to kiss anyway, so he did that too. They kissed. Tom tried to let go, but Lisa's lip was somehow "stuck" to his. Tom opened his eyes. He was going to touch her breast. He slowly pulled down her dress. He touched it. But somehow, it felt light.

"What the?" Tom said. He pulled it up. Under her Breast, it had a Picture of a Sunflower and a Picture of a Zombie. On top of it said B&D.

"Wait." Tom said. "This is the Bloom & Doom Seed Co. Logo!" He pushed Lisa away.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asked.

"YOU were born at Bloom & Doom Seed Co.!" Tom said.

"You found out." Lisa said sudden. "Time for the DATE."

"But we were just on the date!" Tom said.

Lisa took off her Dress. She had NOTHING under. Tom blushed as he looked at her parts.

"What the Hell!" Tom said.

People were looking and taking pictures and stuff. Lisa rose in the air. Her eyes turned RED.

"Lisa, what's going on?" Tom yelled.

"Time for the DATE." Lisa said.

"Date?" Tom was confused.

"Yes DATE. Destruction And Tom Extermination." Lisa said.

"What?" Tom said. "That's what this is about?"

"Yes. My father is Mr. Horney."

"WHAAAAAT!?" Tom screamed. "But your last name is Gravinson!"

"Yeah. His last name is that too. But he pretended to be Mr. Horney. He knew you were going to work there. So he changed his name."

"So, you LIVE at Bloom & Doom Seed Co.?" Tom asked.

"YES." Lisa said. "That time when you went to my house, it wasn't my house."

"WHAT?!" Tom said. " Oh My God." Tom cried. "Oh Man."

"It was actually someone else's house but we killed them. That's why I didn't want you to open the closet."

"So...what now?"

"I am going to kill you, and turn you into a Robot like me, my daddy, and everyone else who works at Bloom & Doom Seed Co. Also, my breasts are FAKE."

"WHAT?" Tom cried. "THEY ARE FAKE?!"

"Yes. Goodbye Tom." Lisa flew into the sky where red electricity things flew around her. Then she flew into Tom.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Tom yelled.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL THE PLANTS SAVE HIM?**

**2. WILL THE ROBOTS ATTACK THE PLANTS?**

**3. IS ALL OF THIS BEHIND DR. ZOMBOSS?**

**CHAPTER 14s ANSWERS:**

**1. YES.**

**2. TURN HIM INTO A ROBOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE**

**3. NO, HE DIDN'T EVEN GO!**


	16. The Robot Army

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 16: The Robot Army**

Peashooter looked at his watch as he tapped his foot.

"Guys!" He called out. "Tom has been gone for 2 HOURS! I am getting concerned." Peashooter said.

"Relax." Chomper said. "They are probably making out."

"No, they are probably fighting or something." Repeater said. "Then Lisa will come running to me!"

"Yeah Right." Bonk Choy said. Repeater looked at him.

"GUYS!" Penny said. "Look what came in the paper!" Penny showed the plants a newspaper.

"Naked Woman on the street." Dave read the paper.

"Yuck!" Sunflower said. "I knew the news was weird."

"2 Hours ago, A man and a woman came out of Lammy's Family Restaurant and suddenly, the Woman took off her Dress and floated in the air." Dave kept reading the paper.

"That Woman looks like LISA!" Repeater said as he pointed at the picture of the woman.

"Yeah!" Threepeater said.

"Then, red electricity floated around her and then she ran into the man, which caused an explosion." Dave read.

"I hope that isn't Tom." Peashooter said.

"Lisa looks sexy in that dress." Repeater said.

"Hey, it says if we go to this website, we can watch the cellphone video!" Wall-Nut said.

"What are we waiting for?" Potato Mine asked. "Let's watch it!"

They watched the cell phone video. They had NO footage of the man.

"Who is the Man?" Dave asked.

"We don't know, but It remains a secret." Cactus said.

"Lisa is NAKED in the air..." Bonk Choy said. "This is nonsense."

"Wait, Zoom in on her Breasts!" Repeater said.

"NO." Peashooter said.

"Seriously, DO IT!" Repeater said.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

***PUNCH!***

Peashooter punched Repeater and he FLEW across the room. Repeater came back.

"Guys, I am not being a pervert now, ZOOM IN."

"NO!" Peashooter said.

"Gimme this!" Repeater grabbed the mouse.

"STOP!" Infi-Nut said.

"No!" He said.

He zoomed in on her Breasts. Under it had a picture of A Sunflower and a Zombie head. On it said: "B&D".

"Its the Bloom & Doom Seed Co. Logo!" Peashooter said.

Repeater looked at Peashooter. "Dumb ass!" He said. He hit Peashooter back.

"Was she born there?" Wall-Nut asked.

"We need to find out." Penny said. "Lets go!"

The plants went to B&D.

**MEANWHILE...**

Lisa and Mr. Gravinson were at Bloom & Doom Seed Co. They were BOTH Naked. Mr. Horney wore a robe, and Lisa only wore a Small Shirt and an Underwear. She LOVED exposing herself. The Plants got on the roof.

"We have to go in the Chimney." Cactus said.

"I cannot fit. So you guys go on without me." Penny said.

"Okay." Peashooter said.

They climbed in the Chimney. The Chimney LED to Lisa and Mr. Gravinson. Tom was kidnapped and was on Metal Bars on a Chair. Lisa heard the thumping in the chimney. She locked the Chimney as they got into the Vent part.

***SLAM!***

"Peashooter, go!" Repeater said as he pushed him.

"I can't!" He said. "I think they locked the Chimney." Peashooter said.

"Well, you could have moved in the vent quieter!" Repeater said.

Lisa opened the vent. It was a TRICK. When she opened the vent again, It was going to lead to the ATTIC. The plants went in the attic. It was DARK.

"It's dark in here." Threepeater said.

"Yeah!" Chomper said.

"Here." Sunflower said. Sunflower gave everyone a Sun. They carried it in their hand to use for light.

Just then, someone turned on the light. It was the Robot Workers!"

"Gaah!" Peashooter jumped.

"Run!" Wall-Nut said.

The plants ran from the bots. There was no way out of the attic.

"We are trapped!" Repeater said.

"We have to Fight them!" Dave said. "It's the only way!"

"Yeah!" Sunflower said. "We got this."

"I will use my CRAZY weapon!" Dave said.

"What?" Cactus asked.

Dave pulled it out from his back.

"What is that?" Potato Mine asked.

"A Laser Gun." Dave answered.

"Really? That's just a Lazer gun." Repeater said.

"Its NOT just an ordinary one, She's Special, Like Penny."

"Whatever." Peashooter said. The plants fought the Robots.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

The plants were tired.

"T...Th...They won't die!" Sunflower said.

"Yeah!" Bonk Choy said.

"Time to use my Laser Gun!" Dave said. He used it.

***ZAP!***

All the plant's mouths were open. The Laser gun was actually good!

"WOW! That gun kicks ass!" Repeater said.

The Laser gun shot one of the Robot Workers. It DESTROYED him.

"Use it again!" Cactus said.

"Yeah! Kill all of the robots!" Chomper said.

"I can't." Dave answered. "It is super powerful that you have to wait very long for it to recharge."

"Oh." Peashooter said.

The plants kept fighting. Dave just stood there waiting for it to recharge.

**2 HOURS LATER...**

All the robot Workers got destroyed.

"YES!" Repeater said.

All the plants were hurt. Dave didn't have a SCRATCH on him.

"How...C...Come you are okay?" Bonk Choy asked Dave.

"I didn't fight." Dave said. "Just used the laser."

"C'mon guys!" Peashooter said. "Lets to save Tom and see what's up with Lisa!"

"Dave, save your power in the Gun for something important." Sunflower said.

"How do we get out!" Infi-Nut asked.

"We are trapped!" Cactus said.

"Sunflower, Use your Sun Beam." Peashooter said.

Sunflower used her Sun Beam. Nothing Happened.

"Darn it!" Potato Mine said.

Dave shot the ground.

***ZAP!***

It made a hole in the ground.

"Dave!" Sunflower said. "I said save it for important stuff!"

"That WAS important." He said.

"He's right." Repeater said.

They jumped in the hole. It took them to where Lisa and Mr. Gravinson.

"WHAT!" Mr. Gravinson said. "How did they get here?"

"Guys!" Tom said.

"Tom!"

Lisa was naked. She took off the shirt and her underwear. Mr. Gravinson was still wearing a robe. Repeater looked at Lisa. He took a picture of Lisa naked.

"Put on some clothes stupid!" Sunflower said.

"No!" She said.

"Here, this Machine will automatically open Tom's head and get his brain. Then, it will put it in this robot." Mr. Gravinson said.

"Why is Mr. Horney Here?" Peashooter asked.

"Who is Mr. Horney?" Sunflower asked.

"The Boss at Bloom & Dooms." Repeater said.

"Lisa what is wrong with you?" Wall-Nut asked.

"She's a Robot!" Tom said. "And Mr. Horney is his Father!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" All the plants yelled.

"That fat ass is your Dad!" Repeater said. "Oh Man!"

"His name is actually Mr. Gravinson!" Tom said.

Mr. Gravinson put duct tape on Tom's mouth. "Shut the F*** up!"

"Anyway about the machine, it is super strong to go into Tom's scull, so it takes a long time To boot up." Mr. Gravinson said. "So now, the booting is at 90%!" He said.

"WHAT!" Peashooter said. "Everyone, stop the machine!"

Lisa stood in the way. "Touch the machine and I touch you." Lisa said.

"Can I touch you?" Repeater asked.

"Sure, you can!" Lisa said. She picked up Repeater she made him think she was going to let him touch her, but instead she THREW HIM.

"Ooof!" Repeater said.

"That was mean!" Dave said. He charged the laser gun.

***ZAP!***

Dave shot at Lisa. Lisa dodged it.

"HA!" Lisa said.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Dave said. He aimed for THE MACHINE.

"No!" Mr. Gravinson said. He jumped at the lazer. He was going to take the damage.

"No!" The plants said. He kicked him out of the way. The laser bounced off the Machine.

"HA!" Lisa said.

The laser bounced everywhere and it hit the wall.

***CRASH!***

There was a BIG hole in the wall. Just then, Penny came. She brought a Doom-Shroom and a Coffee Bean.

"Hey." Doom-Shroom said after he used the Coffee bean. "I am going to explode!"

"Run!" Peashooter said. All the plants escaped.

Mr. Gravinson and Lisa tried to escape. Tom was still there.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* WAIT, IT'S A DOOM-SHROOM SO,**

***DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Bloom & Doom Seed Co. exploded. It was stupid anyway. Tom was okay since His Plants can't hurt him. Penny saved Tom.

"Thanks Guys!" Tom said he hugged the plants. "Whew! Those Metal Bars were TIGHT!" Tom said as he rubbed his wrist.

"Let's go to Zomboss's Castle." Penny said.

"Why?" Bonk Choy asked.

"Cause we need to know who is behind all the Robot stuff." Penny said.

"Oh Alright." Repeater said.

They went to Zomboss's Castle. They knocked on the door.

"Yes!" Zomboss said.

"Are you behind this?" Peashooter said.

"Behind what?" Zomboss asked.

"Don't play dumb you know what we are talking about!" Dave said.

Bonk Choy cracked his Knuckles. "Tell us or we will beat you to death!"

"Yuck!" Sunflower said.

"What?" Bonk Choy was confused.

"Anyway, Are you building Robots?" Sunflower asked.

"Uhh..." Zomboss said.

"Did you build this Machine that opens Peoples head and takes their Brain and puts it a Robot?" Cactus asked.

"Yeah, did you Turn Lisa and her Father into Robots?" Penny asked.

Zomboss still hesitated. "I don't understand."

"MOVE!" Peashooter said. They went inside the castle.

Everyone gasped except Dr. Zomboss. In the castle, were Robots, whacky machines, and stuff. The robots were doing work.

"It was Zomboss!" Peashooter said.

"No, No, No." Zomboss said. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"YOU are a misunderstanding!" Repeater said.

Everyone froze. "Too cheezy?" Repeater asked.

"GET ZOMBOSS!" Dave yelled.

***SMACK!* *SMACK!* *CRASH!* *BOOM!* *BAM!* *KICK!* *KICK!* *BOOM!* *PUNCH!* *POW!***

Everyone BEAT the S**t out of Zomboss. His head fell off.

***POP!***

"That was the first Time I saw Zomboss's head fall off!" Potato Mine said.

"True." Threepeater said.

The Plants went home. Just Then, someone was standing in the distance. "They will NEVER find out." He said. He followed them to their house.

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WHO IS THAT GUY?**

**2. WILL HE ATTACK THEM?**

**3. THAT HE BEHIND ALL OF THIS?**

**CHAPTER 15s ANSWERS:**

**1. YES.**

**2. YEAH, DUH!**

**3. I CANNOT TELL YOU.**


	17. The Dark Master

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Chapter 17: The Dark Master**

The guy followed everyone to their house.

Tom and the plants were in the house watching, "The guy who kills Plants, puts them in a blender, and makes a Smoothie with them and feeds it to a Dog 2".

"This is going to be good!" Tom said.

"I know!" Chomper said.

Peashooter got popcorn.

***DING DONG!***

Someone was at the door.

"Who is it?" Peashooter said.

"Come over here and see." The guy said.

Tom came over and opened the door. It was a guy who wore black jeans, had a black sweater, and black shoes.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Tom said.

"I am here to kill you." He said.

"Who are you?" Peashooter asked.

"I was the one."

"What?" Tom was confused.

"I made those robots." He said.

"WHAT?!" Tom said.

"Yes. I am Zomboss's son."

"WHAT?!" Peashooter and Tom said together. The other plants came.

"What happened?" Sunflower asked.

"This guy here seems to be Zomboss's son." Tom said.

"So YOU are Camera Zombie?" Infi-Nut asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Cactus asked.

"No. I am Camera Zombie's BROTHER."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone yelled out.

"CAMERA ZOMBIE HAS A BROTHER?" Repeater said.

"Yes you dummy, I JUST SAID THAT." The guy rolled his eyes.

"How come we know NOW ?" Dave asked.

"Shut Up!" The guy said.

"Wait." Wall-Nut said. "Why did you even come here?"

"To Fight you!" The Man said. "You see, My brother was Camera Zombie and my Father was Zomboss."

"YOU TOLD US ALREADY!" Repeater said.

"You idiot!" Peashooter said. "He is explaining what caused all of this!" Peashooter hit Repeater.

"Anyway, my father was a scientist. He created this potion to make people into zombies. I grew up with my brother, who makes weapons. I dared my brother to prank my father, and pour the potion into his coffee. So he did it. He turned into a Zombie. Then my brother was a zombie. But I escaped. I ran away from my family. I didn't want to be a zombie. My father was the boss a Bloom & Dooms, and then after it came on the news that he was a zombie, there was a new boss: Mr. Gravinson. I was in love with his daughter, I got a job there. My father and my brother then turned the ORIGINAL workers from Bloom & Doom Seed Co. into Zombies. My father needed someone to attack. So he attacked the one with plants. He took one of the plants, and forced that plant to drink a mixture of drugs. He did this so that plant could turn on the others, but it FAILED. So I worked at Bloom & Doom Seed Co. until it was destroyed. Oh yeah, I made the robots so Lisa could love me."

Sunflower blushed.

"So that's how this started." Peashooter said. "You ugly bitch!"

"But it was your fault." Threepeater said.

"Are you a Zombie?" Repeater said as he took his hood off.

HIS FACE WAS COMPLETELY BLACK. HE HAD RED EYES.

"I am the dark master." He said. He rose in the air.

"Now, lets fight."

"No!" Peashooter said.

"Yes!" He said.

"FIRE!" The dark master said.

***BOOM!***

Tom's house set on fire. "Oh no!" He said.

Bonk Choy jumped in the air. He punched him in the chest like, a bagillion times.

"You are weak." The dark master said. He kicked him.

Bonk Choy ate Golden Plant Food. He beat him up.

"Are you tickling me or punching me?" The dark master said.

Bonk Choy was embarrassed. He poked him in the eye.

"Ow!" He said. "F***!*

Peashooter got the emergency kit. He closed his eyes and chose a random plant. He got Homing Thistle.

"F***." Repeater said. "Not him."

"Hey guys." He said. "Hey Cactus."

"Homing Thistle, we need to kill that guy floating in the air!" Peashooter said.

"I'm on it." He said. He pushed Repeater out the way. Homing Thistle shot spikes. The spikes CHASED after him.

"OW!" He said. "LIGHTNING!" The dark master said.

***ZAP!***

Homing Thistle got electrocuted.

"Yes!" Repeater said.

Peashooter hit him. "That's not funny!"

Repeater, Peashooter, and Threepeater shot peas. The dark master disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Peashooter said.

Snow Pea came. "Sup guys!"

"SNOW PEA!?" Repeater said.

"You're back!" Threepeater said.

"I can't believe it!" Peashooter said.

"You were gone for SO many episodes!" Repeater said.

"Really?" Peashooter said.

Snow Pea ate Plant Food. He AIMED at Peashooter, Repeater, and Threepeater. He blew an ice trail, but didn't shoot 60 snow peas. He just wanted to Freeze them. That WASN'T Snow Pea. It was the dark master POSING as him. He can pose as ANY plant.

"That's cheating!" Sunflower said.

"No.." The dark master said.

"Sunflower! Look in the emergency kit!" Penny said. "I think there is a hot potato there!" Penny said.

"Okay!" She said. She grabbed Fire Pea by mistake.

"Hey Sunflower!" She said.

"Hey."

Fire Pea ate Plant Food and blew a Fire Trail. She then shot 60 Peas. She burned The dark master.

"WATER!" The dark master said. A wave of water came over to Fire Pea.

"AA!" She screamed. Fire Pea turned into a normal Peashooter. "Quick, I need fire!" She said.

Sunflower saw A Jalapeno. She went to go grab it, but she got Snapdragon my mistake.

"Oh no." Sunflower thought.

"Hey Sunflower..." Snapdragon said weakly.

"Hey Chomper..." Snapdragon said weakly again.

"What did I do?" Chomper asked.

"No Time for greeting everyone!" Penny said. "I need you to burn Fire Pea!" Penny said as she pointed to Fire Pea.

"That's not Fire Pea, that's Peashooter."

"No you idiot!" Sunflower said. "She got put out by water!"

"Oh." Snapdragon said. He was JUST about to breathe fire, but then, The dark master used Earth. Snapdragon fell. Then he used DARK MATTER.

"Oh no!" Tom said. He grabbed his gun.

The dark matter fell on Snapdragon. He turned BLACK. "HA HA HA!" The Dark Master said. "Snapdragon, attack!"

***BAM!***

Tom shot Snapdragon. HE DIED. Dave got his Laser Gun.

***ZAP!***

Dave zapped The Dark Master. HE FELL.

"That's the spirit!" Wall-Nut said.

Sunflower grabbed Hot Potato.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hi Hot Potato!" Potato Mine said.

Hot Potato unfroze Peashooter, Repeater, and Threepeater.

"What the hell happened?" Repeater asked.

"I...D...Don't Know!" Threepeater answered.

"Whoa, there is TWO of me?" Peashooter asked.

"No, that is Fire Pea." Penny said.

"Yeah." Tom said. "The dark master splashed water on her."

"Oh."

Chomper jumped in the air and BIT the Dark Master's head.

"Good Job, Chomper!" Tom said.

"Why NOW are you doing this?" Repeater said.

Potato Mine exploded him while Chomper bit him.

***SPUDOW!***

The dark master flew in the air. Bonk Choy stood under him as he fell.

***POW!***

Bonk Choy punched him in the sky again. Chomper stopped biting him. He was bleeding.

"He looks mad!" Tom said.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAA!" The dark master WAS MAD.

He lit on fire and then he charged up an attack.

"What the F*** is going on!" Tom said.

"Everyone stand back!" Penny said.

Cactus shot a spike. He ABSORBED IT. Tom shot a bullet. He absorbed that too.

"Were doomed!" Wall-Nut said.

"Before I die, I wanna say something!" Sunflower said. "I kinda miss Snapdragon!"

"What?!" Peashooter said.

"Well, I kinda feel bad for killing Zomboss!" Chomper said.

"I like Hot Potato!" Potato Mine said.

"I eat garbage!" Bonk Choy said.

"Only One of my heads talk! Like I have 3 Heads! Is that weird?" Threepeater said.

"I like Cactus!" Repeater said.

"I keep a collection of Bandages under my Frying Pan!" Dave said.

"I make Zombie Toys!" Penny said.

"I like staring at Lisa's private parts!" Tom said.

"Yuck!" Sunflower said.

"I don't like Homing Thistle!" Cactus said.

"My hologram is fake!" Infi-Nut said.

"I don't really do anything when we are in a battle!" Wall-Nut said.

"Snow Pea is my Boyfriend!" Fire Pea said.

"Goodbye guys!" Tom said. "I love you guys!"

"We love you too!" Everyone else said.

ONE SECOND before he was about to shoot, someone jumped high in the air, with a Sword, and sliced The Dark Master's HEAD OFF.

***SPLAT!***

"GAAAAAAH!" The Dark Master yelled. Blood splat EVERYWHERE.

"Everyone run!" Penny said. "He is going to explode!"

Everyone ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled again.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Tom's house exploded. His lawn exploded. Actually, it exploded THE WHOLE BLOCK. Everyone was burnt. Just then, this guy that wore all yellow, white, and gold floated in the sky.

"It's the Light Master." Tom said. "My brother."

"WHAT?!" Peashooter said.

"Great. Now here comes the family renionion." Repeater said.

"Tom!" The light master said. He hugged him. "Good to see you, brother."

"Hello plants." He said.

"Brother, I hadn't seen you since I was 3 Years old!" Tom said.

"I know. I had to Fight the Dark Master." He said. "He worked at Bloom & Dooms, but he stopped working there after Tom got a job there. He liked Lisa. So then we fought, and fought until now. He escaped to go for you guys. So I had to find him. After I found him here, I killed him and destroyed him."

"Nice!" Everyone said.

"Bye!" The light master said. "I gotta go!"

"Where?" Tom said.

"NONE OF YOUR F***ING BUSINESS YOU ASSHOLE!" He left. "I'm just joking. I gotta go slay the Dragon!"

"Whatever." Tom said.

"He attacked me!" He said.

"Okay." Tom said. "Have fun."

Police came. A news truck came. Everyone in town came.

"I am here live at the place where the explosion happened." The news reported said. She turned around. The News Reporter was Lisa.

"LISA!" Tom said. They hugged.

"Aww." Everyone said. Repeater folded his arms.

"I thought you died!" Tom said. "Weren't you a robot?"

"No, they CLONED my brain. Then they made a robot using the clone. They used the brain clone so I can get my memory.

"Cool!" Tom said. "Can I touch your boobs?"

"NO." Lisa said. She slapped Tom.

Repeater came over. "Hey can I touch then?"

"NO." She said.

"F***" Repeater said.

"So Lisa, I wanna ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding? Yes!"

"Nice!" Tom put his arm around Lisa.

The Government came. "Someone is going to pay for this damage!" He said angrily. "This block is worth $9,198,634,289,847!"

Tom's pupils shrunk.

"I'll pay for it." Lisa said. She had a 10 TRILLION Dollar bills.

"Whatever." The man said.

"See you tomorrow!" Lisa said. They hugged again. Tom tried to get into her bra.

Tom went inside.

"So, you like me huh?" Hot Potato said.

"Heh.." Potato Mine giggled. Hot Potato kissed him on the cheek.

"You're hot." He said.

"I know..." She said.

Sunflower and Peashooter kissed.

"What is up with the love?" Bonk Choy said. "Nasty."

"So Cactus." Repeater said. "You gunna break up with Homing Thistle?"

"I don't know." She said. "He said me might kill me."

"Who care what he says." Repeater said. "You don't like him, so you don't like him."

"You're right." Cactus said. She kissed him.

"Oh man!" He said. "Should have been on my mouth..."

Fire Pea stood there. "Well, I cannot find MY love." She said sadly. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. IT WAS SNOW PEA.

"Snow Pea!" She said. They kissed.

"What happened?" Fire Pea said.

"Well, I got Stepped on by Camera Zombie, and I was left on the lawn. Then some green thingy touched me. I came back to life, but I hid from everyone. So then now I came ba-"

"Shut up!" Fire Pea said. They kissed again. Snow Pea touched her boob. Fire Pea didn't do anything and let him go into her bra.

"Hey Lisa!" Sunflower said.

"What's up." Lisa said.

"Tom used to sing songs about you!" Sunflower said.

Tom froze and blushed.

"Yeah, one day he used to say your name over and over again!" Peashooter said.

"He sang a song about you that went like, 'Lisa is hot, she has a great Bott!" Sunflower said.

"And he did it naked too!" Repeater said.

Tom blushed. Lisa turned around. "Really Tom?"

"Yes..." Tom said. "Sorry, I just wanted to-"

Lisa kissed Tom on his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Repeater screamed.

"It's okay." Cactus said.

"STOP KISSING!" Bonk Choy screamed.

Tom put his left hand on Lisa's butt and his Right hand on her boob. 1 SECOND after he did that, Lisa pushed him away.

"You perv!" Lisa said.

"I thought you were a Sl*t!"

"That was robot me!" Lisa said.

"Oh." Tom said.

**4 MONTHS LATER...**

Tom's house was rebuilt and the block. Tom relaxed. "Well, time to look for new jobs." He said. He grabbed the newspaper. "Help wanted." Tom read. "$120 a week!" Tom was happy that he gets so much money in a week. He called the number and got the job.

**THE END... FOR NOW **

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

**TRY TO ANSWER THESE:**

**1. WILL THERE BE A THIRD STORY? **

**2. WHAT JOB WAS TOM WILLING TO WORK FOR?**

**3. ARE LISA AND TOM TOGETHER NOW? (EASY)**

**NOTE: YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT THESE ANSWERS YOURSELF! HA! HA!**

**CHAPTER 16s ANSWERS:**

**1. THE DARK MASTER.**

**2. YEAH, DUH!**

**3. YEAH, DUH!**


	18. Hard Questions

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Hard Questions**

**I hope you have been reading Plants vs. Zombies Story 2: This Again very carefully! We have 10 hard questions for you. Questions with a * mark has to be the hardest. The more *, the harder. Post your answers in the Comments. Ready...Set...PLANT! ANSWER!**

1. How many chapters had at least 1 explosion? Name the chapters IN ORDER.*

2. How many Times Tom USED his gun?

3. How many Times Peashooter hit Repeater?*

4. How many Times Sunflower kissed Peashooter?*

5. What will happen next? (Easy)

6. How many Times Tom looked at Lisa's breasts?

7. Name all the plants that were pulled out of the Emergency Kit. Put them IN ORDER.**

8. Name all the Zombie types that were in the WHOLE story.*

9. How many Plants were turned to Zombies? Name them. (Easy)

10. How many times Crazy Dave USED The Laser Gun?

11. How many times Penny's Lie Detector said LIE?*

**BONUS!: How Many questions did you get right?*******

Stay tuned for more Extra Stuff! I don't really know the answer to these! I am not starting to find the answers for like days now. I will make a few shorts to go with the series. Bye!


	19. Shorts 1

**PVZ Story 2: This Again**

**Shorts #1**

It was a beautiful, peaceful day. Tom was on his Laptop playing Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He was playing Gardens and Graveyards, as Plants. He was Peashooter. He customized him looking very cool. He shot peas at a Perfect angle. He was the BEST as playing as Peashooter.

"I wish I can shoot peas." Tom thought.

***POOF!***

Tom dropped the Controller. He was a Peashooter!

"Cool!" he said.

He went outside. There, was his other Neighbor Marty.

"Marty...MARTY!" Tom attempted to scare him.

But Marty didn't see him. "Who's that?"

Tom shot a Pea at Marty's back. He rapidly turned around, reluctant to find and catch who did that to him.

"I gotta call the Cops!" Marty said.

"WHAT?" Tom was confused.

He ran in his house and sped dial the police.

"Hello you reached 911. What seems to be the problem?"

"There is a GHOST!"

"Okay we will be there."

Tom ran. He wanted to turn back to normal. He jumped on the Roof. And recided to shoot peas there.

"Chili Bean Bomb!" Tom said.

***BANG***

His Chili Bean Bomb destroyed the Police Car.

"Hey!" The Cop said.

Tom shot a pea at his head.

"HELP! I cannot see!" The cop grabbed his Walkie-Talkie and said:

"Send more units, I repeat, SEND MORE UNITS."

After a few minutes 9 police cars came over with guns.

"Get down now!"

***BANG* *BANG***

The cops tried to shoot down Tom.

Tom left. He ran in his house, grabbing a Plant Food.

"I hope this works..."

***BARF***

Tom disliked the plant food. His house had a lot of Bullet holes.

"What do I do?" He thought.

Tom grabbed a Hamburger, and arrived at the roof.

"There he is lets shoot him down!" The Cops said.

Tom ate the Hamburger. He shot 60 Peas. It killed only 1 officer, and cracked one of the windows of the Police Car. Tom had to make another Hamburger. He didn't have enough time, and the cops found their way in his house.

"NO! WAIT!"

***BAM!***

Tom was shot. Crazy Dave heard the Shot. He saw Tom. He was looking at a bloody Peashooter. Dave took some of Tom's Blood. He planted a Peashooter, and then poured the Blood. He revived Tom.

"Thanks!" He said.

Dave didn't say anything and left. Tom ran outside to make the Cops confused. They all left.

"TOM!" Marty was mad at him.

"Hey Marty."

***POW!***

Marty Hit Tom in the head HARD.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" asked Tom.

"You know what...LOSER!" Marty left.

"What did I do!" Tom said.

**THE END**


	20. Shorts 2

**PVZ Story 2: This Again **

**Shorts #2**

The Plants were on the lawn, relaxing. Crazy Dave came with something covered under a curtain.

"Hey Dave!" Tom said.

"Sup." Peashooter said.

"What's that?" Sunflower asked.

"Is that the Plant Transmitter again?" Fire Pea asked.

"No." Dave said. "It is a PLANT MERGER!" Dave said as he pulled the curtain off.

"WHOA!" Bonk Choy said.

"Nice!" Potato Mine said.

"The Plant Transmitter merges Plant Powers, but the Plant Merger, Merges the Plants!"

"I wanna try!" Repeater said.

"Okay, Step right up!" Dave said.

Repeater went in. "Now what?" He asked.

"You need another plant to go in." Dave asked.

"Okay umm...Cactus!" Repeater said.

"I knew he was going to pick her..." Peashooter said as he rolled his eyes.

"No thanks..." She said. _"God, he loves me too much..."_ She said to herself.

"F***." Repeater said.

"Okay then...PEASHOOTER!" Repeater said with an evil look.

"OH NO!" Peashooter said.

Peashooter went in slowly. "Will it hurt?" Peashooter asked Dave. "I remember, the Plant Transmitter hurt me, and it hurt me badly!"

"Oh this is a KILLER!" Dave said.

"What you mean?" Peashooter asked.

***ZAP!***

The Plant Merger Merged Peashooter and Repeater. They slowly came out in the smoke from the machine. They came out as...Split Pea!"

"WOW!" Sunflower said as she blushed.

"What the F... that's it." Bonk Choy said. "I had enough." Bonk Choy walked away. "Where do I find a gun?"

"Bonk Choy, really?" Threepeater asked.

"That's the best you got?" Wall-Nut asked.

Bonk Choy grunted.

"What the hell?" Split Pea said.

"Split Pea shoots 1 Pea in the Front and 2 in the back!" Penny said.

"Can you unmerge them?" Bonk Choy asked. "I am going to F***ing vomit!"

"Okay." Dave said. "Get back in."

"WAIT!" Infi-Nut said. "Lemme take a picture!" He said.

***CLICK!***

Infi-Nut Took a picture.

***ZAP!***

To get unmerged, Split Pea had to get zapped in the Plant Merger AGAIN. Repeater was cool with getting zapped. Peashooter didn't feel good.

"Ugh!" Peashooter said. "My F***ing head hurts!"

"You okay?" Sunflower asked. Sunflower produced a sun. Peashooter ate it and felt better already.

"I am still waiting for this chapter to end!" Bonk Choy said.

"Bruh, keep it cool!" Snow Pea said.

"Hey, how about Wall-Nut and Peashooter!" Repeater said making a more evil look.

"Dave, please don't make me do this!" Peashooter said.

"Sorry!" Dave said. "I wanna see you and Wall-Nut merged together.

"F***!" Peashooter yelled.

***ZAP!***

Wall-Nut and Peashooter came out as Pea Nut!

"A PEANUT!" Bonk Choy screamed LOUD AS F***.

"THAT'S F***ING IT!" BONK CHOY SAID. "I QUIT!"

"What?" Snow Pea said.

"Excuse me?" Cactus said.

"I QUIT!"

"Why?" Infi-Nut asked.

"You good?" Repeater asked.

"I AM DONE WITH THIS STUPID S**T!" Bonk Choy left.

"Anyway, PeaNut shoots peas, and Blocks Zombies!" Penny said.

***ZAP!***

Wall-Nut and Peashooter turned to normal. Peashooter was BLACK. He got zapped too much times.

"Hey, how about we merge Peashooter and Sunflower!" Repeater said.

"ENOUGH!" Peashooter said. "STOP ASKING TO MERGE PLANTS THAT ALWAYS INCLUDE ME!" Peashooter screamed.

"Your breath stinks!" Repeater yelled. "Hey, how about if we merge Peashooter and his bad breath!" Repeater said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everyone said.

"Burn!" Bonk Choy said as he ran back.

"Hey Pea Pea, you okay?" Sunflower asked.

"Don't call me Pea Pea." Peashooter turned around.

"Hey how about Snow Pea and Fire Pea?" Repeater asked.

"Okay." Dave said. "But this is the last merge we will do FROM YOU."

"F***." Repeater said.

Snow Pea and Fire Pea went in. They were kissing inside. Dave turned it on.

***ZAP!***

Dave opened the machine. There was A LOT of smoke than last time. Penny got a fan. She blew the smoke away. NOTHING was in the machine.

"WHAT?" Dave said.

"WHAT!" Everybody else said.

"How is this possible?" Sunflower asked.

"Am I dreaming?" Cactus asked.

"Repeater, did you do this so you can get rid of them?" Penny asked.

"Uh..." Repeater hesitated. "Well, that's the end of this Plants vs. Zombies Story 2 Shorts#2!" Repeater chuckled.

"No." Penny said. "Seriously, did you?"

"NO!" Repeater said. "I didn't know!"

"So you don't know that water puts out fire?" Peashooter asked.

"Great." Dave said. "Now we can't merge them back."

"Sorry!" Repeater said.

"No, you are sorry because you are so dumb." Peashooter said.

"Now, Repeater, here comes your punishment." Penny said.

Penny put him in the Plant merger. NOTHING came out.

"Good." Penny said.

**THE END**

**NOTE: THIS IS JUST A SHORT, NONE OF THIS WILL AFFECT THE SERIES.**


End file.
